¿Acaso soy solo una apuesta?
by Baarbii.drakiin
Summary: Una apuesta, en eso se basa su relación. Una relación de mentiras y verdades que Rose tendra que descubrir para saber quien es realmente Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de algunos personajes, sucesos y lugares que yo misma saqué de mi mente perturbada. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

_Espero que disfruten este fic tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo!. Dejen RR._

**Capitulo 1: En viaje****.**

Regla número uno, nunca confíes en los hombres, pues aunque creamos que son aquellos tipos valientes, fuertes y sensibles de las novelas los cuales, crecimos viendo desde que éramos pequeñas, no son mas que una falacia. Los hombres tienen miedo, si miedo a expresar sus sentimientos hacia nosotras cuando la situación se le acerca. Les pareceré un tanto sicótica pero es la pura verdad.

Era otro nuevo año en la estación de King´s Cross junto con mi familia. Hugo estaba de lo más insoportable, y Rose no podía dejar de pensar en sus primos y amigos que volvería a ver nuevamente. Al cruzar la pared de concreto Rose no pudo evitar correr hacia sus primos.

-¡Albus, James, Lily tanto tiempo!-grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre los tres individuos.

-Rose, la última vez que nos vimos fue hace dos días-dijo Lily tratando de safarse de los asfixiantes brazos de Rose.

-Es que no es lo mismo sin ustedes chicos-dijo sonriendo-¿Entusiasmado Albus?-Albus era el único de los primos que iba al mismo año que Rose, y es con el que tenia mas afinidad.

-Claro-dijo con su infaltable sonrisa-¿quién no estaría entusiasmado si tienes millones de chicas revoloteando a tu alrededor todo el tiempo?-dijo lanzando una mirada a un grupo de muchachas que pasaban por su lado.

-Ya deja de ser tan egocéntrico-replico su hermana Lily.-¿Y Hugo?

-Estaba aquí hace dos segundos...-dijo Rose mirando a su alrededor-Allí esta-dijo señalando un pequeño grupo de Gryffindor. Lily le agradeció y se fue a su encuentro, mientras que James aprovecho para escabullirse con su novia, Jade.-Pues bien, tu y yo otro año más juntos, ¿no es fantástico?

-Si tu ves algo "fantástico" en tener que soportarte otro año más-dijo Albus pero se arrepintió al instante de ver la cara de su prima-...Tener que soportar lo buena persona que eres. No me dejas terminar-dijo riendo. Rose simplemente lo ignoro.

-Ayúdame con este baúl-dijo Rose luchando por tratar de encajar el baúl de alguna manera dentro del tren. Albus la ayudo, ambos se despidieron de sus respectivas familias y partieron hacia Hogwarts.

Parecía imposible encontrar un compartimiento vacío, faltaban dos vagones, para que se terminara el tren, y todos estaban atestados de alumnos. Albus iba delante de Rose, revisando los compartimientos de la izquierda, mientras esta vagamente miraba por la ventana de los de la derecha.

-¡Encontré uno!-grito repentinamente Albus. Rose se apresuro a llegar al lado de su primo, quien entraba muy entusiasmado en el compartimiento. Hasta el momento Rose no se había percatado de la otra persona que había en este.

-¿Malfoy?-dijo aturdida, para luego lanzarle una mirada de profundo odio a su primo. Él sabia muy bien, que lo odiaba, que era su enemigo natural, él sabia que un Malfoy y un Weasley no se llevaban bien. Albus le dirigió una severa mirada a Rose, quien rápidamente cerro la puerta y se sentó lo más lejos posible de los dos muchachos. Albus se limitó a negar con la cabeza, e ignoro el comportamiento digno de una niña de ocho años que tenía su prima.

-Pues bien Scorpius, ¿como han estado tus vacaciones?

-No me quejo, ¿y tu?-dijo sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-Yo la pase de maravilla, es de mucha ayuda si tienes parientes con una tienda de chascos-ambos sonrieron vagamente. Eran muy buenos amigos, y se entendían muy bien, a pesar de su falta de expresividad. Mientras tanto Rose, se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana que daba al pasillo, esperando que un milagro la sacara de allí.

-Rose...-dijo Albus con un tono de regaño- ¿Podrías aunque sea saludarlo? -Aquel comentario hizo que Scorpius quitara su vista del libro y mirara con irónica expectativa la respuesta de la pelirroja. Rose farfulló por lo bajo y miro de soslayo a sus acompañantes.-Rose-dijo una vez más su primo.

-Hola-dijo, imaginándose como le podría haber gritado a su primo lo que podía hacer con los modales hacia Malfoy. Este simplemente se limito a asentir y volvió a retomar su lectura.

Realmente Scorpius no había echo nada, fuera de lo común, para que se ganara tan fácilmente el odio y rencor de Rose. Él era como era, y no tenia nada que ver con Rose, aunque a veces se divertía al ver como sacaba de quicio a Weasley. Por otro lado, Rose odiaba a Scorpius, el cual era siempre tan arrogante, creído, soberbio, siempre tan Malfoy, no se sabia si era la rivalidad entre sus familias, lo que la hacia odiarlo cada vez mas, o la forma en que se creía dueño del mundo.

Mientras Albus hablaba animadamente con Malfoy, quien por fin había dejado de lado su libro, contestaba con igual entusiasmo, Rose soltó un grito de júbilo.

-¡Lyssander!, ¡Lorcan!, ¿Como están?-dijo abriendo la puerta del compartimiento.

-Buscando algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos-dijo Lorcan un poco decepcionado.

-Pues...podrían venir al mío-dijo entusiasmada. La verdad era que Lyssander le atraía desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca pudo revelarle su amor temiendo no ser correspondido.

Ambos gemelos se miraron entre sí y echaron un vistazo al interior del compartimiento.

-Solo esta Albus con Malfoy-dijo susurrando.-la verdad es que no los soporto, ¿podrían quedarse?-Sin decir más, los gemelos entraron precedidos por Rose.

Scorpius les lanzo una mirada de desaprobación a los recién llegados, hasta puede decirse que con repulsión. Tomó su libro y comenzó su lectura nuevamente.

-Hola Albus-dijo al unísono, este se limitó a sonreír.

-Malfoy-dijo Lorcan a modo de saludo, pero este no se molesto en contestar.

Lyssander se sentó junto a Rose y Albus, y Lorcan en frente junto a Malfoy. Los gemelos y la pelirroja comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades. Albus notaba la incomodidad de Scorpius al estar en un compartimiento en donde no era muy bien recibido por la mayoría, y no quería incomodarlo aun más tratando de entretenerlo, así que se limitó a mirar por la ventana, y de vez en cuando acotaba algo en la conversación del trío. Luego de varias horas de ardua charla, Lorcan y Albus se habían dormido por el mecedor traqueteo del tren, Scorpius seguía enfrascado en su lectura, y Lyssander sostenía una débil charla con Rose quien poco a poco se iba durmiendo también.

Al cabo de una hora, Rose despertó lentamente y se encontró apoyada en el hombro de Lyssander quien también estaba durmiendo. Esta se lo quedo observando un rato, sus pupilas recorrían una y otra vez la anatomía de Lyssander encontrándola cada vez más perfecta, cuando sintió que algo la incomodaba y reojo pudo ver como Malfoy contemplaba la escena un tanto divertido. Rose se apresuro a sentarse correctamente. Al parecer eran los únicos despiertos en el compartimiento.

-Así que acosando al pobre de Scamander mientras duerme-dijo Scorpius mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Rose enrojeció de vergüenza, abrió y cerró una cuantas veces la boca, pero sin lograr articular nada convincente.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy-fue lo único que atino a decir en aquel momento.

-De enserio Weasley, parecías una idiota mirándolo.-Una chispa de odio surgió en el pecho de Rose.

-No estés celoso Malfoy, ya se que mueres por que te mire de esta manera.

-Antes muerto-dijo con asco, y miro a su rival a pocos metros de él, quien le sostuvo duramente la mirada.

-Hey, ¿Que pasa aquí?-dijo Albus restregándose los ojos, al escuchar las últimas palabras del rubio.

-Nada-dijo Rose ignorándolos por completo.

-Nada, ecepto que tu prima estaba violando la intimidad de Scamander-Rose enrojeció aun más, si es posible. Albus le lanzo una mirada celosa a Rose, quien se escondía tras su roja melena.

-Es mentira-dijo con un hilo de voz, sin poder mirar a los ojos de su primo. Este era demasiado protector con ella, aun más que con su propia hermana, y aun más que Hugo. Albus la sentía como su pequeña hermana, aunque fuese igual de grande que él. Este le lanzo una mirada a Lyssander y volvió a recostarse en el asiento aunque un poco mas turbado que antes.

Poco a poco los restantes fueron levantándose, mientras llegaban al castillo.

-¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje?-dijo Lyssander a Rose cuando habían llegado. Pero esta no puedo siquiera responder.

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago-dijo Albus, tomando del brazo a su prima seguidos por Scorpius.

-Oye, eso no era necesario-dijo muy enojada luego de haber recorrido algunos metros.

-Lyssander es mucho mayor que tu-dijo Albus como si fuera razón suficiente.

-¿Acaso vas a prohibirme que hable o interactué con él?-dijo mirándolo furiosa y soltándose bruscamente de las manos de su primo. Ante la falta de respuesta, o mejor dicho ante la implícita respuesta de su primo, que obviamente era un "si", Rose no pudo controlarse-¡¿Pues acaso eres mi padre, o mi madre para decirme con quien me puedo juntar o hablar o lo que sea?- dijo zarandeando sus manos en todas las direcciones ante la atenta mirada de su primo y Malfoy.-Pues sabes una cosa, estas llevando este papel de "mamá águila" demasiado lejos. ¡Ah!, y yo puedo perfectamente sola con mi equipaje. Gracias-dijo lo más secamente que pudo, tomo su equipaje y se fue hacia los carruajes echa una furia.

-¡Rosie!-dijo una familiar voz detrás de ella. Era Zoe, su mejor amiga, que estaba apunto de entrar en el carruaje. De repente Rose se olvido de su fastidioso primo y de Malfoy, y una esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-¡Zoe!, te extrañe mucho-dijo subiendo al carruaje y abrazándola fuertemente.

-Yo también, este será un gran año-dijo aun abrazando a Rose.

-...Una gran año...-dijo Rose en voz baja pensando en las palabras de su amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**GRACIAS! NaoGi y a Maane deLaasa quienes me han dejado mis primeros reviews. Gracias de todo corazón seguiré escribiendo y posteando pronto!**

**Capitulo 2: Primer partido de Quidditch. **

Luego de media hora llegaron al castillo, tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a sus salas comunes. Zoe dejo su baúl al lado de la primera cama que encontró y se acostó sobre esta.

-Extrañaba esto-dijo moviendo sus pequeñas manos por el acolchado de la cama.

-Tu siempre pensando en dormir-dijo Rose que se había instalado en la cama de al lado deZoe.

-No todo es dormir-dijo con una sonrisa picara, sentándose en la cama.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo intrigada, volteándose para ver la cara de su amiga.

-En las vacaciones, descubrí que tengo por vecino al ser más hermoso sobre la Tierra- Rose rodó los ojos, ya sabía lo que seguiría; su amiga le diría que esta perdidamente enamorada de aquel chico, pero luego de algunos días se le pasara.- ¡Él es especial Rose!

-¿Si, como lo fueron los demás?-dijo con una sonrisa, sabia que eso fastidiaría a su amiga.

-Los demás no fueron especial, el tiene algo único...-dijo con aire soñador.

-Como los demás- volvió a recalcar Rose, pero esta se quedo callada ante la severa mirada de Zoe.

-Tu no entiendes- dijo intentando parecer enojada, pero no se pudo contener y estalló en risas.- Creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo, tengo mucha hambre.- Ambas asintieron, y se dirigieron al Gran Salón. Al llegar se sentaron con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, y empezaron a devorarse todo lo que tenían a su paso. En ese instante Albusentrocon Lily, parecían distraídos hablando, pero repentinamente Albus miro a la mesa de Ravenclaw, en donde se encontraba Rose.

_-¿El mejor año?. Lo dudo, no tuvo un bueno comienzo al menos_- pensó Rose al ver pasar a su primo, pero rápidamente desvió su miradaa Zoe y a su comida.

Luego de las habituales palabras de la directora a los estudiantes para darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar, los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivas salas comunes.

-¡Rose!- gritaron, cuando esta se dio vuelta, para ver de quien se trataba. Albus venia corriendo hacía ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo tratando de sonar dura, pero no podía aunque le molestaba la actitud de su primo para con ella, lo quería muchísimo para dejar de hablarle.

-Quería...quería...-dijo tomando aire- pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana, no debí actuar así...-unagran sonrisa surgió de los labios de Rose.-

-Bueno pues...acepto tus disculpas si nunca más vuelves a comportarte tan sicóticamente como hoy- dijo alzando su mano, que Albus estrecho.

-De acuerdo, tratare de controlarme-dijo pensativo-...pero podrías buscarte alguien más de tu edad, ¿no lo crees?- Rose lo miro severamente.- Esta bien, esta bien, solo decía.

-Para estar en Slytherin, no te pareces nada a uno de ellos- dijo abrazando emotivamente a su primo.

-¿Vamos Albus? – se escucho detrás de Rose. Esta volteo inmediatamente, y allí estaba Malfoy.

-Bueno Rose...-dijo pero se detuvo un momento-Oye...¿por qué no te fijasen Scorpius?-Rose estaba inmóvil en su sitio. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?. Scorpius pareció tensarse, movió un poco la boca para decir algo pero calló.

-Tu...tu ¿estas demente o que?-pregunto con repugnancia Rose.-Es..es Scorpius-dijo señalándolo como si fuera una cosa, y no pudiera escuchar lo quedecía.-Es horrible, tan solo ¡míralo!, escuálido, pálido y ese rubio que un poco más te deja ciego, ¿acaso deliras Albus?-dijo mirando a su primo como si hubiera enloquecido.

-Hey, aun estoy aquí Weasley, y tu no eres precisamente una diosa griega-dijo aun con la mandíbula tensa, arrastrando las palabras- Albus ¿puedes dejar de darle vanas esperanzas a tu prima? Nunca me enamoraría de semejante bestia-dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo. Esta encolerizada, estaba a punto de estrangular a Malfoy, pero su primo la detuvo.

-Ya, ya tranquila-dijo tratando de calmar a Rose, quien gritaba infinitos improperios hacia Scorpius.

-Si, si doma a la pequeña bestia- dijo acomodándose un mechón de pelo.

-Aquí la bestia eres tu Malfoy-dijo dándose por vencida ya que Albus no la soltaría.

-Scorpius te agradecería que no empeores las cosas-dijo Albus con una mirada de reproche para el rubio. Este solo calló.- Bueno va a ser mejor que nos vayamos, nos vemos mañana Rose –dijo cariñosamente, luego de darle un abrazo, y viendo que no se lanzaría arriba deScorpius.

Luego de este incidente Rose se dirigió sin más a su Sala Común.

Los primeros días en la escuela pasaron sin más, alguna que otra discusión entre Scorpius y Rose, pero nada sobresaliente, hasta el día del primer partido de Quidditch del año. Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, todos estaban muy emocionados por el primer partido por la copa.

-¿Vendrás a verme esta tarde no?-pregunto por quinta vez Albus a Rose.

-Si, ya te lo he dicho Albus.- Ambos caminaban al Gran Salón juntocon Zoe- ¿Cierto que vamosZoe?-pregunto Rose mirando a su amiga.

-Claro que si- dijo sonriente. Rose volteo repentinamente y vio como Albus se quedaba mirando a Zoe, mientras que esta tarareaba y no prestaba atención a la charla de los primos. Al percatarse de que Rose lo observaba, Albus fingió mirar algo en la pared.

-Bueno entonces allí las espero. No lleguen tarde.

-No, no. Ya ve a alimentarte lo necesitaras-dijo y Albus se retiro hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Allí un rubio lo esperaba ansioso, sin antes dirigirle una fría mirada a Rose, quien había entrado con Albus.

-Lo odio-dijo mirando con rencor a donde antes había estado el rubio.

-¿A quien?-dijo sorprendidaZoe, quien miraba hacia todos lados para encontrar la fuente de enojo de su amiga.

-Al tarado de Malfoy, se creela gran cosa- dijo sentándose bruscamente en la mesa de Ravenclaw- "Mírenme soy Scorpius Malfoy, tengo mucho dinero y soy mejor que tu ja-ja"-dijo Rose imitando con una voz chillona a Scorpius, mientras a su ladoZoe trataba de no ahogarse con el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo.

-Ya, ya come que no respondo de mi si no terminas pronto tu almuerzo-dijoZoe amenazando con el tenedor.

Se sentía la expectativa en el comer, el primer juego de la temporada y ambos equiposquerían ganar. De a poco el Gran Salón se iba llenando de banderines color verde y plateado, amarrillos y negros, y de gente que gritaban cánticos referidos a sus casas.

Ya era hora del partido, Rosey Zoe caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines de la escuela, no tenían mucha prisa en llegar, pero Rose sabía que si llegara tarde Albus la degollaría. Al llegar allí estaba su primo, junto con Lily, James y Hugo dándole aliento para este juego.

-Hasta que llegaste, ¿no viste la hora?-dijo Albus notablemente nervioso.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy, ¿me ves?-dijo sonriendo, tratando de calmar a Albus.- Ven aquí- dijo le dio un gran abrazo- Te ira bien, tranquilo- le susurro, y eso pareció ablandar a Albus, pero no lo tranquilizo demasiado- ¡Ve!- dijo Rose, y su primo se alejo rápidamente al campo. Lily, Hugo y James, fueron con ellas, a encontrar un lugar donde sentarse.

De repente un sonido aturdidor, anunció que el juego había comenzado. (No describiré el juego porque no lo creo de suma importancia, pero si les gustaría que lo describiese díganme!^^ ) Albus se mantenía firme en su posición de Guardián, y no dejaba que la Quaffle entrara, todo lo contrario a Hufflepuff que estaban siendo derrotados muy vergonzosamente. Nuevamente aquel aturdidor sonido volvió a sonar, dando por terminado el partido. Slytherin había atrapado la Snitch y por ende, ganado el partido. Los jugadores de Slytherin bajaron emocionados a la cancha donde fueron recibidos con aplausos, gritos y demás. Todos los alumnos de aquella casa se abalanzaban hacía el equipo ganador para felicitarlos por el buen partido que habían dado.

-¡Muy bien Albus!- felicitó Rose, corriendo entre la multitud de gente- Y tu que estabas nervioso.- Albus no contesto solamente la abrazo, más bien la estrangulo, demostrándole su afecto.

-Felicitaciones Albus-aquella horrenda y fría voz.

-Gracias Scorpius, seguí tus consejos y me concentre todo lo más posible.

-_Momento. ¿Scorpius aconsejando a Albus acerca del Quidditch?. El muchacho al cual le desagradaba totalmente aquel juego para cavernícolas. El mundo claramente se ha vuelto loco.-_pensó Rose mirando gélidamente a su enemigo.

-Pensé que no te gustaba el Quidditch- dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos, y pensando que consejo útil habría salido de aquella cabeza vacía.

-Para tu información Weasley, tu no sabes nada acerca de mi. Y por otro lado, ¿acaso no puedo decirle a mi amigo, que es lo mejor que yo haría en su situación?-dijo poniéndose enfrente de Rose. Esta tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para no perder el contacto visual, notablemente Scorpius era mucho más alto que ella.

-Chicos no arruinen mi felicidad-dijo Albus poniéndose en medio.- ¿Hoyhabrá fiesta no?-dijo mirando expectantea Scorpius.

-Por supuesto-dijo ahora mirando a Albus con una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces...¿vendrás cierto?-dijo Albus repentinamente volteándose para ver a su prima. Quien se había quedado congelada en su posición. ¿Es que a Albus le afectaba volver a clase de nuevo?¿Una fiesta de los Slytherin, donde obviamente estaría Malfoy? Que delirio.

-Emm... yo creo que debo hacer un par de cosas...-dijo tratando de excusarse.

-Vamos Rose, a ti te encantan las fiestas...-dijo mirándola suplicante-...Hazlo por mí-dijo bajando el tono de voz. Rose rodo los ojos, y bufó, odiaba que le haga esos jueguitos mentales.

-Esta bien, iré-dijo rendida- pero llevarea Zoe.-Albus acepto más que con ganas.

-Bueno me iré a cambiar-dijo saludando a Rose-nos vemos esta noche.

-¿Acaso has hecho lo que vi que estabas haciendo?-se escucho decir Scorpius a Albus, mientras se alejaban juntos.-¿Has invitado a Weasley?

-Oye, es mi prima después de todo ¿no?-Rose quien había llegado a escuchar aquello, sonrió para si, pensando en como le arruinaría la noche a Scorpius Malfoy.

-Que empiece la batalla.-dijo saliendo del campo junto con Zoe, quien la había encontrado hacia unos minutos.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias chicas por dejarme sus reviews acá va el capitulo que mas ansiaba publicar. Ahora si puede que tarde un poco más en postear, pero serán solo días. GRACIAS nuevamente!

**Capitulo 3: La Gran Fiesta**

Moverse era algo imposible entre ese mundo de gente que salía de las gradas.

-¡Zoe!-grito Rose en un momento aturdida por los gritos de las personas- ¡Zoe!-volvió a gritar, tratando de identificar a la morocha de las personas que salían. Luego de algunos minutos la vio, parada y tiesa como una estatua, mirando fijamente a la nada.-Hey, ¿qué te ocurre?-dijo abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta llegar a ella.

-Es que...-dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento- es él...-dijo atónita.

-¿Quién es quién Zoe?-dijo Rose aun mas preocupada por su amiga, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles, pero no había nada fuera de lo común; un montón de personas de Slytherin y de Hufflepuff, que salían del campo.

-¡Mi vecino!- exclamó desesperada. Rose se distendió al instante y se tomo la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Me hiciste preocupar porque viste a tu "vecino"?-dijo a punto de matar a su amiga.

-Es que...¡yo no sabia que era de Slytherin!-dijo aun atónita.

-Pues ya, larguémonos de aquí, tengo hambre- dijo Rose jalando de la túnica de su amiga, que la seguía sin oponer resistencia. Lograron salir en poco minutos del estadio, gracias a los empujones que daba Rose.-Aire-dijo respirando exageradamente- Creí que no saldríamos nunca de allí. ¡Zoe! Deja de... quedarte así-dijo Rose al ver que su amiga no había cambiado de expresión aun.

-¿Esta noche iremos a la fiesta verdad?-dijo repentinamente Zoe. Rose quedo perpleja ante esa pregunta.

-Emm...-titubeo por unos segundos, sin entender a donde quería llegar- supongo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada- dijo felizmente, volviendo a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Yo seré rara, pero tu me ganas-dijo y amabas rieron.

Zoe no dejo comer a Rose, ya que esta insistía continuamente, en que si no se iban a prepararse rápido para la fiesta, no llegarían a tiempo. Rose amargamente accedió, cuando una rápida idea cruzo su mente.

-Lyssander-susurró para si misma.

-¿Qué?- dijo Zoe que no estaba prestando atención.

-Nada, nada-dijo negando con la cabeza- Adelántate, yo ya voy tengo que hablar unas cosas con Albus. Zoe no insistió más y se retiro rápidamente a su Sala Común. Rose espero unos minutos hasta que su amiga haya desaparecido, y volvió al Gran Salón en busca de su primo.

-Albus-dijo al ver a su primo entre un montón de muchachas desesperadas por pasar aunque sea una noche con el Guardián del equipo ganador.-Quítate-dijo corriendo bruscamente a una de las chicas que estaba literalmente aferrada a la túnica de Albus.-Tengo que hablar un momento contigo-dijo severamente, y Albus hizo señas a las chicas para que lo disculparan un momento. Se escucho las quejas de las muchachas pero a Rose no le importo.-¿Recuerdas que me prometiste cambiar con respecto a lo de...-dijo y tomo aire- Lyssander?-al pronunciar este nombre, Albus frunció el seño violentamente.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Albus Severus Potter, prometiste no actuar así con respecto a Lyssander-este la miro por un momento, y se suavizo un poco, poniendo los brazos a los costados.- Bueno lo que quería pedirte es que si...¿puedes invitar a Lyssander y a Lorcan? De seguro que ya invitaste a Jame, Lily y a Hugo, por favor invítalos-dijo con una voz suplicante.

-Pues...-dijo frotándose la nuca-No me veas así...Bueno esta bien, ahora les digo. Pero te tendré vigilada- dijo señalándose sus ojos, para luego señalarla a ella.

-Lo que digas- dijo la pelirroja ya muy contenta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Albus, y se retiro para estar espléndida para Lyssander.

-Mira por donde caminas Weasley.-Aquella _hermosa _voz nuevamente.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?. Hazme un favor y no arruines mi momento de felicidad, ¿si?- dijo dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-Si vieras lo ridícula que te ves, sonriendo y caminando de ese modo-dijo levantándose del piso, y sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones. Para su sorpresa Rose no contesto.-Si que debe estar feliz para no querer matarme después de mi comentario.-susurró y siguió él también su camino.

-¡Aquí estas!-dijo Zoe muy entusiasmada al ver a su amiga entrar al dormitorio.-He encontrado hermosos vestidos que puedes usar. ¿Qué tal este?, o este, ¿qué te parecen?. ¡Este es precioso!-dijo con al menos seis vestidos colgando de sus brazos.

-Tranquilízate Zoe, no vamos a un cóctel. Vamos a una fiesta de Slytherin-dijo tratando de mostrarle a su amiga, que no era muy importante vestir tan elegantemente.

-Yo se que él estará ahí, y quiero estar maravillosa.-dijo con aire soñador, dejando todos los vestidos que había escogido para su amiga sobre su cama. Rose miro distraídamente aquellos vestidos, pensando que no encontraría uno adecuado para la fiesta, pero se detuvo en uno de los seis vestidos. Lo tomó y lo levanto para poder verlo bien. Era simple y muy hermoso, de color azul oscuro llegando casi al negro, con la altura perfecta, ni muy corto, pero mas arriba de las rodillas, y sin tirantes. Se lo puso encima de su ropa y trato de imaginarse en aquel vestido.-Deberías probártelo-dijo Zoe, saliendo del baño aun sin escoger el vestido que más le gustaba. Rose accedió, y quedo maravillada, el vestido era simplemente perfecto, resaltaba sus mejores atributos creando una figura larga y esbelta.-¡¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Rose?-dijo quedándose helada en su lugar.

-No exageres, quieres-dijo Rose muy avergonzada. Pero Zoe hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga, y se acerco a esta rápidamente.

-¿Esta eres tu?-dijo observando detenidamente el cuerpo de Rose.

-¡Ya Basta Zoe!. Me siento acosada-dijo al ver que su amiga no quitaba la vista de su cuerpo.

-Igual hay que arreglar ese cabello. Ven-dijo tomándola bruscamente de la mano y llevándose al baño. Al cabo de quince minutos, Rose salió del baño, esta vez si estaba irreconocible. Su pelo normalmente enmarañado y despeinado, ahora lucía perfecto, llevaba un recogido no muy ajustado y con mechones que caían a lo largo.-Ahora si, luces preciosa-dijo satisfecha-Bien ahora tengo que terminar conmigo misma-dijo volviéndose a encerrase en el baño pero esta vez sola. Rose espero tranquilamente sentada en la cama a que Zoe saliera. Después de una ardua hora de esperarla por fin salió, no estaba tan sorprendente como Rose, pero no podía negarse que estaba hermosa.

-Estas hermosa Zoe, pero ya es hora de irnos-dijo Rose un tanto exasperada. Zoe no dijo más y se fueron.-Se supone que Albus me estaría esperando aquí...-dijo parándose lentamente en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, casi no había luz y no había señales de Albus por ningún lado.

-¿No te habrás equivocado?-dijo Zoe temerosa de que las encontraran a esas altas horas de la noche, merodeando por los pasillos.

-No, no. Estoy segura-dijo Rose, cuando diviso que algo más delante se movía.-¿Albus?

-¿Rose?-se escucho un poco más lejos.

-Allí esta él, vamos- le indico a Zoe, y amabas caminaron hacía Albus.

-Aquí están, cuanto tardaron-dijo y se apresuro para indicarles el camino para llegar. En poco instantes se hallaron frente a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, Albus la abrió y dio paso a una gran fiesta que se producía allí dentro. Ni Zoe ni Rose, podía articular palabra, pues nunca pensaron que la fiesta seria de tal magnitud.-Oye primita, ¿quieres darme un infarto, no?-dijo Albus, al poder ver mucho mejor a ambas muchachas.

-Albus, es solo un vestido, contrólate por favor.-dijo Rose buscando con la mirada a Lyssander. Y lo encontró cerca de la barra improvisada que habían echo los Slytherin.-Pues...ya vuelvo-dijo apresuradamente dejando a Albus y a Zoe solos.

-Pues...-dijo al ver que su prima corría entre la gente para llegar a Lyssander.-Estamos tu y yo-dijo sonriendo de lado, y por primera vez observo a Zoe.- E-esta-as ...-dijo observando por completo a esta- muy li-linda-logro decir, y vio como Zoe se iba enrojeciendo cada vez más.-¿Quieres beber algo?-está simplemente asintió.

-Hola- dijo Rose casi gritando a causa de la música-¿Cómo están?

-Pues muy bien, esta fiesta esta de lujo- dijo Lorcan mirando a un par de muchachas que bailan alocadamente cerca de él.

-No, esta mal-dijo Lyssander bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida-¿Quieres?-Rose se lo rechazo amablemente. Hasta el momento Lyssander no se había percatado de la vestimenta de Rose-¡Guau! Rose, ¿para quién te preparaste tanto?-dijo observando detenidamente toda la anatomía de Rose, quien se sonrojo al instante.

-Para nadie especial-mintió.-Tu también estas muy lindo-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema. Lyssander y Rose comenzaron a hablar acerca de la fiesta, y riéndose de los intentos fallidos de Lorcan por bailar con alguna chica. Poco a poco estos fueron separándose de la multitud de gente, hacía unos sofás que habían al costado.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Malfoy con algunos de sus amigos bebiéndose e insultando a todo el mundo que se le cruzara.

-Hey Scorpius, mira a aquella chica-dijo Zabini señalando discretamente a una rubia y muy delgada muchacha.

-Nada mal, aunque algo repetitivo, ¿no crees?. Siempre elegimos a las rubias. Podríamos cambiar un poco.-sugirió Malfoy. En ese preciso momento los grises ojos de Scorpius vieron algo que llamaron su atención-¿Quién es esa?-dijo señalando a una chica que estaba sentada de espaldas en un sofá hablando animadamente con alguien.

-No lo se, pero por lo que veo no esta para nada mal- dijo Zabini incorporándose para ir a hablarle.

-Hey, hey aguarda un momento.-dijo Scorpius poniendo una mano encima del pecho de Zabini.-Hagamos algo...-dijo pensativo-Déjame tratar de conquistarla, y si no da resultado, pues es tuya.

-Mmm...Hay algo sobre esto que no me agrada, ¿cuándo será mía?-dijo Zabini altaneramente.

-Que confiado eres de que fallare...Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no podré conquistarla en tan solo una noche, si a eso te refieres. Hagamos esto más interesante, si yo logro conquistarla ¿qué me das a cambio?

-Pues, ¿qué me das tu si pierdes?-ambos estaban pensativos.

-Lo que tu quieras-dijo Scorpius confiado.

-¿Cualquier cosa?-dijo Zabini dudando.

-Cualquier cosa y si yo gano, tu me das lo que yo quiera-afirmó Scorpius. Zabini alzo la mano y Malfoy la tomo fuertemente-Tenemos una apuesta. Ahora veamos quien es aquella preciosa...-dijo pero quedo boquiabierto, la chica sentada en el sofá se había levantado repentinamente, y había volteado hacía donde se encontraba Malfoy y sus amigos-¿Weasley?


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic! Y también quería desearles una Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo a todas! Les deseo lo mejor (:

**Capítulo 4: Confesión**

Ahora veamos quien es aquella preciosa...-dijo pero quedo boquiabierto, la chica sentada en el sofá se había levantado repentinamente, y había volteado hacía donde se encontraba Malfoy y sus amigos-¿Weasley?...No..no puede ser-dijo mirando a Zabini, como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Te arrepientes Scorpius?-este lo miro un tanto desesperado. Respiro hondo y revolvió un poco la cabellera y volvió a mirar a Zabini.

-Claro que no-dijo decidido.

-Pues entonces...ve-dijo Zabini, levantando una mano e indicando hacía donde se encontraba Rose. El rubio la miro, para después lanzarle una mirada a Zabini.

Mientras tanto, Rose estaba hablando con Lyssander sobre nimiedades. Ambos estaban en el sofá, cuando de pronto Rose se percato de que no había prácticamente personas allí. Lyssander continuaba hablándole pero esta estaba demasiado nerviosa como para prestarle atención a sus palabras. Podía observar como su boca se movía sin para, pero en lo único que podía concentrarse era en el sudor frío que le caía por la frente. En un momento Lyssander solo la miro, esperando su respuesta, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue sonreír a modo de respuesta. Al parecer este gesto fue suficiente para Lyssander ya que también sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado.

-Parece que nos quedamos solos...-dijo viendo que a su alrededor no había casi nadie. Rose asintió tímidamente.-Oye...puedo hacerte una pregunta...-aquello desconcertó un poco a Rose, quien nuevamente se limito a asentir.- ¿Hay algún chico que...ya sabes, consideres "interesante"? –las mejillas de Rose se volvieron aun mas rojas que su propio cabello.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo agachando la mirada.

-Por motivos simples, el primero, es como estas vestidas, no puedes ir así vestida a cualquier lado, si te vistes así deduzco que es para impresionar a alguien ¿no?-dijo buscando los ojos de Rose, quien tenía la mirada fija en sus manos.-el segundo motivo, es que cuando te pregunte si había algún chico que te gustara, enrojeciste y no me contestaste, entonces supongo que si lo hay- Rose esbozo una sonrisa y se maldijo a si misma por ser tan obvia- Así que...¿quién es el afortunado?-Rose se forzó para levantar la mirada. Este podría ser su único momento para develar sus sentimientos, así que debía pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer.

-Pues el "afortunado"-dijo haciendo unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos- es...

-Wesl...digo Rose_-¿Por qué tenía que siempre arruinar absolutamente todo lo bueno que pasa en mi vida?¿Por qué?¿Acaso tan mala he sido en otras vidas, que tengo que sufrir con este engendro de la naturaleza?_-pensó Rose, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, para no voltear y matar a aquella cosa con pelo rubio.-Hey, ¿no me escuchas?-Rose abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue a Lyssander, era difícil describirlo, parecía enojado, receloso lo cual atrajo un tanto la atención de la pelirroja, pero no era momento de preguntarle por que la actitud a Lyssander, sino de encargarse de Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo volteando bruscamente. Este parecía intimidado, cosa fuera de lo común, era como si no supiera reaccionar ante el humor de la chica.

-Pues...-dijo volviendo a tomar aquella postura defensiva de siempre-¿podría hablar contigo un momento?-para luego mirar con desprecio a Lyssander, quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Puedes hablar aquí, Malfoy.

-No, no puedo-dijo señalando descaradamente a Lyssander- Si no te importa...- El chico se levanto del sofá echo una furia y luego se dirigió a Rose.

-Te veo luego-dijo de la mejor forma que pudo y se retiro. Rose, quien no se podía mover por la escena que había presenciado hace unos instantes, tenia la boca un poco abierta a causa del asombro.

-Ya cierta la boca, Wesl...Rose-dijo como si fuera repugnante el solo echo de decirlo.

-¿Te has vuelto demente?-dijo Rose volviendo en sí.

-¿Acaso no puedo hablar contigo?-Rose simplemente miro hacia otro lado, ya le había arruinado completamente la noche-...Estas muy linda...-dijo con un poco de dificultad, como si fuera algo forzado. Aquel comentario a Rose la hizo estremecer, pues que eso se lo haya dicho su amiga o Lyssander era una cosa...Pero que Malfoy se lo dijera era ya algo muy distinto.

-Malfoy, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que quieres? Así te largas de aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Ya te he dicho; Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Rose negó con la cabeza, y se paro bruscamente.

-No estoy para juegos, Malfoy-pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, Scorpius la tomo del antebrazo, lo que la hizo voltear rápidamente.

-Solo un trago-dijo seductora y lentamente en la oreja de la pelirroja, quien estaba petrificada en el lugar. ¿Por qué rayos hacía esas cosas?. Rose atino a poner una mano sobre su pecho, pero estaba tan anonadada por aquel comentario que no estaba ejerciendo presión alguna para separarse de su enemigo. Hasta que al sentir nuevamente la cálida respiración de Scorpius en su mandíbula, la hizo reaccionar librándose bruscamente de la mano de Malfoy. Le lanzó una última mirada de odio, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo hacia la barra.

-Al parecer la espantaste-dijo Zabini jocoso.

-Esta a mis pies-dijo Scorpius sonriendo de lado. Y ambos rieron.

~ o ~ o ~

-¡Lyssander!-dijo al ver al muchacho apoyado en la barra, tomando rápidamente todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.-Perdona, es que no se que le ocurría al estúpido de Malfoy y...-dijo pero dejo de hablar al ver la severa mirada de Lyssander-¿Qué pa...-dijo pero no pudo terminar.

-Es él, ¿no?-Rose lo miro confundida.

-¿Él es quién?

-Por favor Rose, no te hagas la desentendida-dijo en tono muy hiriente.

-¿De que hablar Lyssander?-dijo Rose empezándose a desesperar.

-De Malfoy, es él quien te gusta, ¿no? Y todo este tiempo pensé que...yo...-suspiró exageradamente y miro hacia otro lado-Déjalo ya no tiene importancia.

-Lyssander, escúchame. Malfoy **no** me gusta-dijo enfatizando la negación.-Me gusta otra persona...-dijo en un tono demasiado bajo, como para que se escuchara.

-¿Enserio?, pues para mi es todo lo contrario. Rose, te vi con mis propios ojos, estabas allí-dijo señalando al sofá-con él, abrazados, tu tenías tu mano en su pecho, sinceramente no parecía que estuviesen peleando...Hasta parecía que te iba a besar en cualquier momento-dijo enfurecido.

-No entiendo porque me dices todo esto...-dijo abrumada y triste por como Lyssander la estaba tratando.

-Porque...Rose tu...¡Me gustas!-declaró este tomando otro vaso de cerveza de manteca y lo vaciandolo al instante.-Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme-dijo apresuradamente.

La fiesta estaba terminando, las personas se retiraban a sus respectivas casas y ya no había casi nadie. Lyssander había salido abruptamente de la Sala Común de Slytherin seguido por Rose, quien decía cosas inaudibles por lo bajo.

-Rose, déjame en paz-digo fríamente Lyssander, y se fue rápidamente a su Sala Común. Rose estaba tiesa viendo a Lyssander caminando entre los oscuros pasillos del castillo, quería gritar pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, era como si no pudiese controlar su propio cuerpo. Los ojos le ardían, y algo molesto en la garganta le impedía hablar.

-¿Rose...?-se escucho muy cerca de ella. Esta volteo vertiginosamente.

-¡Tu!, -dijo señalando el pecho del muchacho-¡Tu!. ¡Te odio Malfoy, eres el ser más despreciable del mundo! Eres un arrogante, idiota, eres un...un...-dijo pero se quebró en ese mismo instante. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos los cuales comenzaban a enrojecer. Scorpius por unos segundos sintió lastima por Rose, nunca la había visto llorar de aquel modo. Esta se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su Sala Común, ignorando el paradero de su amiga, y de sus primos. Simplemente quería marcharse de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

Scorpius se había quedado parado, pensando en la frágil Rose que acababa de ver, y luego de unos minutos logro articular un penoso e inaudible-Lo siento.


	5. Chapter 5

No se porque, pero este fic me han dado ganas de continuarlo y escribir sin parar, y postear lo antes posible. Déjenme sus reviews, siempre me ayudaran a crecer! Disfruten el siguiente capitulo.

**Capitulo 5: Primeros Pasos**

Hacía rato ya se había cansado de escuchar a sus compañeros parlotear a su alrededor, y había decidido refugiarse en su intrincada mente. Los problemas afloraban constantemente y parecían no querer parar. Todo tenía simplemente una razón, Rose.

¿Por qué había aceptado aquella estúpida apuesta? Quien sabe...quizás por su soberbia, o por el afán de ganar, el cual le había impedido ver la terrible inminencia que iba a ocurrirle y lo obvio que era. Daba vueltas a la idea de abandonar y darse por vencido, pues era algo demasiado obvio, nunca la podría conquistar, y ni siquiera tenía pensado hacerlo, y tampoco quisiera que ella se enamore de él, entonces ¿qué haría?. Rendirse sonaba tentador, pero él era un Malfoy, y rendirse no podía ser parte del plan. Además de no querer darle el gusto a Zabini, quien si ganaría podría pedirle lo que quisiera, cosa que lo asustaba. No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo tendría para conquistarla, Zabini y él no había hablado explícitamente del tiempo, eso era un punto a favor de Scorpius, pero igualmente tendría que empezar a trabajar en todo esto rápidamente, para sacárselo de encima cuanto antes.

-¿A dónde vas Malfoy?-dijo uno de sus compañeros viendo que el rubio, se había levantado bruscamente.

-Tengo algunos asuntos que atender-dijo secamente y se retiro sin más del lugar. En realidad ni él sabía que debía hacer, era raro y a su vez sonaba tonto, decir que Malfoy, el gran Malfoy, no sabía como conquistar a una chica...bueno, a Rose. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, era muy tarde como para que este en el Gran Salón, pero demasiado temprano para que se este dirigiendo a alguna clase. Así que recorrió los jardines, buscando entre los grupos de estudiantes alguna pelirroja que sobresaliera pero no había ninguna señal de Rose. Al cabo de media hora, Scorpius se dio por vencido, seguramente la vería en su próxima clase, pero no podría actuar mucho allí, debía encontrarla ahora. De repente, se dio cuenta que estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, y accedió a tomar un descanso, sus amigos no lo buscarían allí, y tenía que devolver algunos libros. Tranquilamente dejo los libros en sus supuestas estanterías, pero cuando se iba a sentar para descansar un poco, vio una gran melena roja que asomaba tras algunos libros.

-...Con que aquí estabas...-dijo en un susurro prácticamente inaudible, espiando entre los huecos que creaba moviendo los libros. Rose estaba sola, leyendo un libro, y con varios papeles alborotados a su alrededor, un ejemplo perfecto de una Ravenclaw. Scorpius echo un vistazo a su alrededor, literalmente la biblioteca estaba desabitada, pues nadie quería pasar un hermoso día como ese, rodeado de estanterías y haciendo deberes. Malfoy se dirigió silenciosamente por detrás de Rose, se acerco a su oreja y le susurro un –Hola- haciendo que esta se sobresaltase y de un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué demonios...?-dijo volteándose-Ah, eres tu-dijo y volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Así me recibes?-dijo pero en ese momento recordó el suceso de ayer a la noche. Rose llorando por el idiota de Lyssander. Rose le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, pero no dijo nada.-Ya que, no se puede esperar cordialidad de tu parte, empezare yo. ¿Cómo estas?- dijo sentándose frente a esta.

-No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy-escupió las palabras como si estas destilaran veneno.

-¿Sigues enojada por lo de anoche?-Rose cerro bruscamente el libro que tenía enfrente, lo cual hizo que Malfoy se sobresaltase un poco, pero mantuvo su expresión de piedra.

-Vete al infierno-dijo lentamente arrastrando todo lo que había encima de la mesa y metiendolo en su mochila.

-Hey, hey, yo no estoy maltratándote, además ¿tanto cuesta entender que quiero hablar contigo?

-¡¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo Malfoy? Te he humillado durante todos estos años, y ahora repentinamente quieres...¿hablarme?-dijo exasperada, pero volviéndose a sentar en la mesa, ella tenia preguntas y quería sus respuestas.

-Es cierto, yo tampoco te he trato de lo mejor, pero ¿y que? Nunca es tarde para conocer a las personas. Además estuve pensando seriamente en hablar contigo, puesto que tu primo es uno de mis mejores amigos, y pensé en...darte una oportunidad, conocerte mejor.

-¿Albus te ha enviado a que hagas todos estas cosas?-dijo con voz exigente.

-Albus no tiene nada que ver en esto. Pero se que a él, le gustaría vernos más "amistad" entre nosotros, en vez de estar lanzándonos improperios cada vez que nos cruzamos por los pasillos.

-¿Entonces lo haces por él?-dijo sin lograr entender hacía donde iba.

-¡No! Lo hago simplemente por el hecho de conocerte, ¿si?-dijo irritándose por tantas preguntas estúpidas.-¿Sabes? esto se llama M-A-D-U-R-A-R, podrías poner algo de tu parte también.-dijo levantándose y acomodándose el pelo.

-¡Yo soy madura!-dijo Rose, dudando de sus propias palabras, acaso, ¿lo era?.

-Pues entonces, deja de actuar como una chiquilla de ocho años, cada vez que quiero hablar contigo.- Rose callo al instante, sintiéndose tonta, por sus actuaciones.

-Bueno...-dijo ya calmada- ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Pues para empezar podemos hablar de lo sucedido ayer con...Lyssander.-Rose empalideció al instante, y Scorpius podía ver que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos.

-Lyssander...-dijo tomando aliento-...él...No paso nada importante, ¿si? –dijo mirando hacia los libros de las estanterías.

-Rose... Si no paso nada ¿por qué ayer estabas llorando?-dijo aun con su tono arrogante.

-No te importa Malfoy-dijo volviendo a la normalidad, se había dado el lujo de bajar la guardia por un segundo. Era inaceptable. Tomo sus cosas, y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca. Scorpius se quedo allí sentado unos minutos, no iría tras ella, como un desquiciado, ya tendría otras oportunidades, pero hoy había sido un gran paso para ambos. Lentamente Malfoy miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde a su siguiente clase, así que se apresuro a tomar todas sus cosas y partió rápidamente hacía allí .

OOOO

Rose había salido presurosamente de la biblioteca y un montón de pensamientos surgían en su mente. Malfoy-conversar-amigos, esas palabras no cabían juntas en una oración.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Qué de la nada iban a ser mejores amigos? ¡Claro que no! . Inmadura, ¿ella?, imposible, era muchísimo mas madura que el inepto de Malfoy, ¿cómo se atrevía a llamarla inmadura?. Si así quería empezar una relación de amistad pues había empezado con el pie izquierdo. Si quería que ella fuese mas amistosa con él pues, debería empezar a hacer grandes cambios.

-¡Rose!-se oyó cerca de esta.

-Albus, ¿cómo estas?-dijo saliendo precipitadamente de sus pensamientos.

-Bien, demasiado bien, ¿y tu?...Con Zoe no te vimos irte, desapareciste en medio de la fiesta.

-Si...tenía sueño-mintió-Oye, y ¿por qué tan feliz?

-Estuve con Zoe toda la noche, al principio actuaba medio raro y balbuceaba cosas de un tal "vecino", realmente no le entendí, pero después la pasamos muy bien, hasta la invite a tomar algo juntos la próxima salida a Hogsmeade-Rose sonrió, realmente estaba alegre por su amiga, quien ahora recordaba que no había visto durante todo el día.

-Pues muy bien por ustedes, les deseo lo mejor primo-dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Y tu como la has pasado?

-... No puedo quejarme...-dijo sonriendo, esperando que su primo se tragara aquella mentira.

-¿Lyssander se mantuvo lejos de ti, no?

-No te preocupes no creo que vuelva a acercar a mi...-dijo Rose un tanto triste, tratando de sonar jocosa.

-¿Rose no pasa nada?-dijo Albus examinándola pero su rostro no dejaba entrever nada fuera de lo común, solo un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. Esta negó con la cabeza.

-Debo irme Albus, nos vemos luego- dijo agitando su mano y caminando hacia su clase.

OOOO

Pociones era realmente aburrido y no estaba de humor para tratar de hacer que su poción luzca normal, así que se sentó y dejo de tratar de hacer lo imposible. Estaba sola, pues había llegado tarde y todos estaban haciendo las pociones en pareja, y Zoe al pensar que Rose no iba a ir, se junto con otra chica de Ravenclaw. De repente, la puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente, pero Rose no volteo.

-Perdón-dijo el recién llegado.

-Llegas tarde-dijo Slughorn –Siéntate rápido con alguien, y empieza a trabajar es una poción en parejas, y me las llevare al terminar la clase. Apresúrate.

Rose quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos acerca de la inmunda poción que estaba haciendo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había acercado a ella.

-¿Qué haces Weasley?-dijo Scorpius mirando como Rose yacía inerte en su banqueta mirando el caldero, sin mover un dedo.

-Pues...No se. ¿Tu que haces aquí?-dijo desconcertada.

-Este es un trabajo en parejas, y por si no te habías dado cuenta, todos ya tienen una. Lamentablemente tendré que trabajar contigo-dijo mirando asqueado al caldero-¿Qué hiciste Weasley? Esto huele tremendo-dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Ya te dije, no se. Yo seguí las instrucciones perfectamente, ese caldero esta en mi contra-dijo sin moverse.

-Ponte de pie ya-dijo susurrando, puesto que el aula estaba en profundo silencio.

-¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu futura "amiga"?-dijo irónicamente.

-Pensé que te habías resignado a creer que podríamos ser amigos.-dijo sacando su varita, y con un ligero movimiento, vació el contenido del caldero.-Tendré que hacerla toda de nuevo-dijo susurrando para si mismo.

-Pues...ves, puedo ser madura.-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando como Scorpius se arremangaba la camisa para empezar a trabajar. Había algo en él que hacía que lo mirara. Rose estaba muy entretenida tratando de averiguar que era esa cosa que hacia mirar a Scorpius cuando este la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Weasley puedes dejar de mirarme así, me das miedo, y segundo ayúdame.-dijo dándole algunas cosas para hacer.

-¿Dónde quedo tu cordialidad Malfoy? ¿Y ahora me dices Weasley? Cuantos cambios-Scorpius la miro un instante, y luego se volvió a concentrar en la poción. Para cuando finalizó la hora, Scorpius y Rose tenían una poción, mucho mejor que el intento fallido de Rose, y lucia bastante bien.

-Espero que nos vaya bien-dijo Malfoy un poco preocupado.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Trabajaste muy bien, no creo que desaprobemos- _un momento, ¿le estaba dando un cumplido a Scorpius Malfoy?. El mundo me ha afectado, y me he vuelto completamente demente._


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias de corazón a NaoGi, Maane deLaasa, alastor82 por sus reviews Realmente se los agradezco, por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme sus mensajes.

**Capitulo 6: Charlas de Biblioteca.**

Rose se quedo tiesa en su lugar.

-¿Has hecho lo que creo que has hecho?-dijo Scorpius igual de sorprendido que Rose.

-Eso creo- dijo sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza- Mejor me voy de aquí, entrégale la poción a Slughorn-dijo tomando rápidamente sus cosas.

-Oye, oye, espera un minuto-dijo Malfoy saliendo de su ensimismamiento.-Yo hice prácticamente toda la poción ve a entregársela tu-dijo él también tomando sus cosas. Rose lo miro de mala manera, pero él tenía razón, había echo toda la poción solo, lo menos que podía hacer era entregársela ella. Tomo de mala gana un frasquito, que lleno con la poción de Malfoy para luego entregársela al profesor. Prácticamente ya habían salido todos del salón solo unas pocas personas quedaban allí.

-¡Zoe!-dijo Rose lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga-Me entere lo de Albus-dijo levantando las cejas, esta simplemente se sonrojo.-¡Me lo cuentas todo!-exigió Rose.

-Esta bien, pero vayámonos de aquí-dijo y acto seguido salieron del salón.-¿Malfoy?-dijo precipitadamente Zoe, al verlo tan cerca de ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rose malhumorada.

-Pensé que podríamos hablar un rato... –dijo un tanto confundido al ver a Zoe con ella.

-Pues ya ves que no. Adiós-dijo tomando a Zoe del brazo fuertemente y arrastrándola lejos de allí-no me dejes-susurro Rose en cuanto se alejaron de Malfoy.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-dijo Zoe turbada.

-Algunos pormenores...Pero cuéntame acerca de ti y Albus.-dijo sentándose en un árbol frente al lago.

-Bueno cuando tu me dejaste sola con él, realmente no le prestaba mucha atención, sino que estaba buscando a mi vecino, pero descubrí que tiene novia-dijo pesadamente.-Pero tu primo me reanimo, y comenzamos a hablar de cosas...y bueno palabras van, palabras vienen...Me invito a salir a Hogsmeade-dijo con una espléndida sonrisa.-Nunca lo había visto como ya sabes...una cita o algo parecido, pero no esta nada mal.-ambas rieron. Rose felicito a Zoe y le deseo lo mejor con Albus.-Ahora es tu turno, ¿qué paso con Malfoy?

-Pues veras, en la fiesta yo estaba charlando con Lyssander...y

-¡¿Estuviste sola con Lyssander? ¿Qué paso?

-Si me dejaras terminar-dijo riendo.-Estábamos hablando y me pregunto quien me gustaba y... iba a decirle absolutamente todo, pero llegó el entrometido de Malfoy.

-¿Qué quería?-dijo disgustada al ver que su amiga no había podido revelarle nada a Lyssander.

-Nada; quería hablar conmigo. ¿De que? No tengo la más mínima idea, pero él quería hablarme. Lyssander disgustado se fue, y cuando logre deshacerme de Malfoy fui en busca de él. Lo encontré en la barra tomando y ¿sabes lo que me dijo?-dijo apenada, y triste.-Que le gustaba...¿puedes creerlo Zoe? Él, Lyssander, gustaba de mi...-dijo y miro fijamente sus manos a punto de llorar.

-Entonces, si te dijo que él gustaba de ti, ¿por qué estas tan triste?-Rose tomo una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió.

-Él pensaba que me gustaba Malfoy, por la forma en que había hablado con él, pero fue todo un mal entendido, y salió gritándome de la fiesta.-Zoe abatida al igual que su amiga, le ofreció un tierno abrazo.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-No querrá verme, preferiría ahorrarme el mal momento.-dijo y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Chicas-dijo Albus quien repentinamente había aparecido-¿Cómo...-dijo pero en aquel instante calló, y se quedo mirando a Rose. Albus pudo ver como esta enjuagaba sus lagrimas rápidamente.-Dime quien fue.-Rose volteo desconcertada.

-¿Quién...?-dijo rogando porque sus ojos no lucieran hinchados, ni rojos.

-Quien te hizo llorar-termino Albus, agachándose hasta la altura de Rose. Hasta ahora ninguna de las dos muchachas se habían percatado de que otra figura acompañaba a Albus.

-Lyssander-dijo aquella persona entre las sombras del árbol.

-¿Estas seguro Scorpius?-al decir esto, el joven salió de las sombras, y se quedo observando a Rose, quien lo miraba lleno de odio.

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos-declaro firmemente.

-Ese...estúpido-dijo tratando de buscar las palabras ideales para describir a Lyssander.-Vamos a buscarlo Scorpius.

-¡No!-gritó Rose, haciendo que ambos volteasen.-Albus, no hagas estúpido. Lyssander no tiene a culpa de nada. Si quieres saber que paso porque no le preguntas a tu amigo-dijo levantándose bruscamente, y sin dejar de mirar a Scorpius se retiro.

-¿Qué hiciste Scorpius?-dijo Albus desorientado.

-Absolutamente nada. Yo solo quería hablar con Rose un momento, y Lyssander se levanto indignado y se fue.

-Voy a despedazarlo-dijo cerrando el puño fuertemente.

-Albus...-dijo Zoe, quien se había quedado sentada contra el árbol.-No hagas nada, yo se lo que paso. Lyssander no tiene la culpa.

-¿Entonces por que estaba llorando Rose?-dijo aun mas confundido.

-Pregúntale a ella, si quiere decírtelo te lo dirá. Ahora con permiso debo irme.-dijo saludando amablemente a ambos muchachos.

Malfoy se quedo mirando a Zoe, mientras se alejaba, por un momento se sintió culpable, por sus actos, pero luego se convenció de que no era su culpa, lo que había pasado con Rose y Lyssander, pues si este era tan enfermizo como para reaccionar de tal manera por solo hablar con Rose, no era su culpa en absoluto.

OOOO

Aun no era hora de comer, y no tenía ganas de estar con sus compañeros, así que decidió emprender camino hacia ningún lugar en busca de nada especial. Hasta que recordó aquella misma tarde, en donde Rose aun le debía una charla pendiente. Supuso que nuevamente estaría en la biblioteca y así fue.

-Rose-dijo sentándose enfrente de esta, quien simplemente estaba leyendo un libro cualquiera.

-¿Volviste a la normalidad, que me llamas Rose?-dijo sin sacar la vista del libro. El rubio esquivo majestuosamente aquella pregunta y prosiguió.

-Hoy te fuiste, me debes una charla.

-Yo no te debo absolutamente nada, Malfoy.-En ese momento, Scorpius extendió su mano, y la puso sobre el libro que Rose estaba leyendo.

-¿Puedes dejar esto de lado por un momento?-Rose de mala gana cerro el libro.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?. ¡Oh! Tal vez viniste a pedirme que hable con Albus para que te perdone por lo que has hecho.

-Yo no he hecho nada Rose, y lo sabes muy bien.

-Osea, que no le dijiste la verdad a Albus.

-No se de que verdad me hablas. Si crees que yo arruine tu relación con tu "noviecito"-dijo esta última palabra con repugnancia-Estas equivocada. Y lo sabes.

-No es mi novio. Además si tu no hubieras irrumpido en aquel momento todo sería muy diferente.

-Realmente no entiendo, que fue lo que paso como para que me culpes, de algo que no fue...Podríamos empezar a hablar desde allí. Cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que paso?-Rose resignada, se dio cuenta de que Scorpius no la dejaría tranquila hasta entablar una conversación, y si eso era lo que más quería, hablaría con él, para que la dejase en paz de una vez por todas.

-Cuando Lyssander se fue, se quedo en la barra, observándonos, y pues...él...creyó que tu me gustabas y ...-dijo analizando cada una de sus palabras.

-Celoso porque yo estaba contigo, salió gritándote de la fiesta, ¿no?-dijo altaneramente.

-Algo así...Pero lo que nunca tuvo en cuenta es que, no me gustas, ni nunca lo harás, eres detestable.-dijo con aberración, volviendo a abrir el libro.

-Nunca digas nunca Rose-dijo bajándole lentamente el libro, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Esta quedo pasmada, hablaba enserio, o actuaba muy bien.

-¿Te has vuelto demente?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Quien sabe, capas te enamores de este semental-dijo señalándose a si mismo. Rose comenzó a hacer gestos de arcadas.

-Pues, el semental esta un poco desnutrido, y tiene problemas de ego.

-Pero no lo niegas-Rose lo miro confundida-No niegas que soy un semental-dijo en tono jocoso-tendré unos defectos demasiados chicos como para ser notados, pero aun lo sigo siendo.-Rose se limito a rodar los ojos y una sonrisa se le escapo de los labios.

¿Acaso la había echo reírse?¿Se estaba riendo con Malfoy? Esto de las charlas iba a terminar de una forma fatal.

-Ni en broma eres un "semental"-dijo conteniendo su sonrisa.

-Quizás dices eso porque no me conoces de verdad-dijo levantando las cejas.

-Eres desagradable-dijo pero por más que antes si hubiera ocurrido aquella misma situación ella se hubiera ido al instante, pero ahora quería quedarse, solo para ver con que otra estupidez saldría a hablar Malfoy.

-Bueno...entonces ¿asumes que no es mi culpa que tu querido Romeo se halla peleado contigo?

-No, sigo pensando que si no hubieras irrumpido estaría todo mucho más que bien.

-Además te hice un favor, en sacarte de encima a ese idiota de Gryffindor...-aquel comentario si que había estado de lo más raro. Rose se quedo esperando, por otro comentario, pero no hubo otro.

-Pues nadie te pidió tu opinión acerca de él. Y para mi él no es un idiota-dijo un tanto enojada. Rose se disponía a irse, cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió.

-Lyssander...-dijo Rose en un suspiró.


	7. Chapter 7

_Nuevamente agradezco a __NaoGi, Maane deLaasa, alastor82 por sus reviews! Me encanta saber como van sintiendo la historia y si tienen alguna idea, no duden en decírmela, siempre serán bienvenidas. También quiero decirle que en la primera de Enero me voy de vacaciones y no podré subir por casi un mes, realmente me apena eso pero, espero contar con ustedes cuando vuelva!. Ahora a escribir, se ha dicho! (Perdonen si hay problemas en la redacción no pude volverlo a leer, para asegurarme que todo este bien)_

**Capitulo 7: Favor por favor.**

-Lyssander...-dijo Rose en un suspiró.

-Rose-dijo este por lo bajo, por unos momentos parecía avergonzado, seguramente por como la había tratado y por su súbita declaración. Pero rápidamente recupero su enfurecida expresión al divisar a Scorpius a unos metros detrás de Rose. Esta sostenía fuertemente los libros contra su pecho, pensando en que decirle, pero no lograba armar nada coherente.

-¿Cómo estas?-logro decir Rose, pero Lyssander no quitaba la mirada de Scorpius.

-¿Estaba contigo?-dijo señalando a Malfoy, quien rápidamente se acerco, con su gélida mirada.

-¿Y si...-dijo pero Rose lo corto de inmediato.

-No; él estaba buscando un libro y nada... pero no estaba conmigo. ¿No, Malfoy?-dijo volteando para mirar suplicantemente a Scorpius. Este dudo un momento.

-Es cierto, no estaba con ella.-dijo fríamente y se acerco aun más a Rose- Me debes una bien grande-susurró imperceptiblemente- Adiós Weasley-dijo saludando nada más que a la pelirroja. Lyssander sacudió su cabeza con rabia.

-Es un estúpido-dijo tranquilizándose ante la atenta mirada de Rose.-Yo...Rose...quería...-dijo no sabiendo por donde empezar.

-¿Si?-dijo tratando de darle confianza. Lyssander tomo una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche... Se que no estuve bien, pero es que ese idiota de Malfoy...-dijo cerrando el puño firmemente. Rose tomo el puño de Lyssander, y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes por Malfoy...si quieres podemos hablar-ofreció. Este por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sonreírle.

-Me parece bien, pero...-dijo mirando el reloj-Debo irme. Hablamos luego ¿si?-esta simplemente asintió y Lyssander salió de la biblioteca.

Inmediatamente Rose esbozó una gran sonrisa, las cosas con Lyssander iban a mejor, ella lo sabía y quizás podrían ser algo más que simples amigos. Esta estaba parada en medio de la biblioteca con aire soñador, mirando hacia el techo, cuando una voz la saco de sus sueños.

-¿Con que hablaremos luego, eh?-dijo Malfoy saliendo detrás de una estantería

-No arruines mi momento-dijo sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

-Gracias Malfoy; ¡Oh, de nada Rose! Fue un placer ayudarte con el cretino e imbécil de Lyssander-dijo juntando sus manos y poniéndolas contra su mejilla. Para luego hacer una mueca de asco.-Por favor, si te vieras...

-No Malfoy, nada arruinara este momento-dijo sonriéndole, esto provoco una punzada en el pecho del rubio.

-Eh...-dijo distraído por aquella repentina punzada.-Recuerda que me debes una.

-Luego hablamos de eso, ¿si?-dijo saliendo de la biblioteca dando pequeños saltitos.- Scorpius se limitó a rodar los ojos.

OOOO

-Así que Lyssander te volvió a hablar-dijo Zoe muy entusiasmada, cuando Rose termino de contar todo.

-Así es, y estoy muy feliz-dijo abriendo sus brazos.-Ahora solamente tengo que esperar para hablar con él.

-Si, pero también recuerda que supuestamente, le "debes una" a es cretino de Malfoy.

-Lo se, lo se. ¿Pero que puede pedirme?. Vamos Zoe, ambas sabemos que él no quiere nada de mi, ni yo nada de él.

-Pues de eso no estoy muy segura. Malfoy se esta comportando un tanto extraño. Ten cuidado Rose...-dijo Zoe desconfiada.-Bueno creo que deberíamos bajar para comer algo. Me muero de hambre.-Rose concordó con ella, y ambas salieron de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Luego de una buena cena, ya todos estaban retirándose a sus casas. Rose no quitaba la vista de la mesa de Gryffindor buscando a cierto muchacho...

-¿Y como va todo?-dijo Zabini a Malfoy quien estaba observando a Rose.

-Emm... pues bien-dijo corriéndose un poco para que Zabini se sentase a su lado.

-No me refería a como estas tú, si no la...apuesta-dijo bajando el tono.

-¿Qué apuesta?-dijo Albus quien se integraba a la conversación.

-Una apuesta estúpida que hicimos Zabini y yo-dijo Scorpius adelantándose a Zabini.

-¿Y de que trata?-quiso saber Albus, entusiasmado.

-Scorpius debe conquistar a una chica, o de lo contrario será mía.-dijo Zabini sin darle muchas vueltas.

-¿Quién es la afortunada de caer en tus encantos, Scorpius?-dijo Albus riendo.

-Perdería la gracia si te lo dijese-trato de esquivar Malfoy, quien recién había recordado el parentesco tan obvio que poseía Rose con Albus. Lo que complicaba aun más ganar la apuesta. No quería perder a un amigo, por una estúpida apuesta.

Parecía un ciclo que no tenía fin; él no se rendiría, pues no estaba en sus genes, pero si lo hacía lastimaría a su mejor amigo, lo cual era inaceptable. ¿Qué hacer en estos momentos?. Pues Scorpius no lo sabía, pero tenía que descubrirlo.

En ese momento, Rose se paró junto con Zoe, listas para irse.

-Chicos, disculpen debo irme-dijo excusándose que tenía mucha tarea por hacer. Scorpius salió rápidamente de Gran Salón y siguió discretamente a Rose, estaba por alcanzarla cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Lyssander-dijo sorprendida.-¿Qu-qué haces por aquí?

-Nada solo quiero hablar contigo-dijo tocándose la nuca y mirando al piso.

-Yo...te veo después Rose-dijo Zoe saludando a Lyssander. Cuando esta estuvo a unos pocos metros le guiño el ojo, y le sonrío a Rose para darle ánimos.

-¿De que querías hablar?-dijo dulcemente Rose.

-Pues veras... la salida a Hogsmeade es el próximo fin de semana y pues...no se si tu...querías...Tu sabes dar un para de vueltas juntos-realmente estaba nervioso lo cual lo hacía verse muy tierno.

-No creo tener nada que hacer, así que puede decirse que si-dijo sonriéndole.

-Excelente-dijo recobrando su confianza-Te veo entonces-dijo sin antes darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Rose quedo atontada por este beso, y no se movía de su lugar.

-Weasley-dijo Malfoy susurrando-Ven aquí-dijo pasando a su lado, y tomándola de la mano al ver que no reaccionaba.

-¿Por qué siempre interrumpes mis momentos felices?-dijo disgustada.-¿Qué quieres?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Recuerdas que me debes un favor, no?-esta asintió vagamente.-Pues ya se lo que quiero-hubo un breve silencio. Rose no sabia que esperar de todo aquello.-Quiero que vengas conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana.


	8. Chapter 8

Primero que todo Feliz Año a todos y perdón por la tardanza. Tengo pensadas varias cosas para los próximos capítulos, y pronto capaz más pronto de lo que pensé habrá un acercamiento entre Scorpius y Rose, depende como se valla dando todo. Y bueno obviamente los agradecimientos a mis lectoras/es. Muchísimas gracias por darme el apoyo necesario para seguir!

**Capitulo 8: Hogsmeade.**

-¿Recuerdas que me debes un favor, no?-esta asintió vagamente.-Pues ya se lo que quiero-hubo un breve silencio. Rose no sabia que esperar de todo aquello.-Quiero que vengas conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana.-Rose quedó atónita.

-¿Qué?...-dijo acercándosele y agudizando el oído-¿Has dicho lo que...?-dijo totalmente confundida-No, no lo dijiste-dijo riendo, pensando que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Scorpius estaba frente a ella observándola fijamente.

-Rose, he dicho que quiero que vengas a Hogsmeade conmigo-reitero él. Ahora si, Rose palideció.

-Debes estar haciéndome una broma, ¿no es verdad?. ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en pedirme eso?

-No creo que sea nada del otro mundo. Es una salida, nada más.

-Malfoy, tengo una cita con Lyssander ese día.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-Una palabras: o-l-v-í-d-a-l-o-deletreo lentamente, para que Scorpius entendiera.

-Weasley comprendo perfectamente, no necesitas hablarme así-dijo fastidiado.-Para tu información, no sabía que saldrías con Lyssander, sin embargo, me debes un favor.-le recordó.

-Lo se, pero no...tu no puedes decirme que salga contigo cuando tengo una cita con Lyssander.

-Dijiste que luego hablábamos de eso, y creo estar en mi derecho de pedirte lo que necesite.-dijo confiado.

-Entonces, Malfoy, no te molestara que pregunte...-este la miro con intriga-¿para que me necesitas a _mi_ para ir a Hogsmeade?- esta vez fue Scorpius quien se quedo estupefacto. Él nunca había pensado acerca de eso, simplemente quería terminar con la apuesta rápidamente, fue entonces que se percato de que si seguía acercándose tan "violentamente" a Rose, se notaría que tramaba algo. Malfoy titubeo unos segundos, y luego miró a Rose firmemente.

-Es un mero favor, no tienes que saber por que lo haces. No puedo decirte para que-dijo como si fuera una obviedad- Me conseguiré a alguien que no haga tantas preguntas-dijo tratando de librarse de Rose. Esta intrigada por su respuesta se quedo pensando, pero no lo siguió.

OOOO

-Que estúpido, estúpido-dijo golpeándose suavemente la cabeza.-Como no me había percatado antes.-Scorpius reparo en que estaba siendo demasiado obvio y eso es justamente lo que no debía hacer. Camino un poco más y se apoyo contra una columna. Debí ser mucho más cauteloso de ahora en más. Y su primera solución a todo este problema fue; distanciamiento.

OOOO

_¿Qué estaría planeando Malfoy, para necesitar un favor y ni siquiera decirme de que se trata?-pensó Rose. _Y aunque su mente trabajara arduamente, ninguna solución se le venía a la cabeza.

Rose no pudo dejar de pensar en el misterio que ocultaba Malfoy, durante toda la semana, y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en aquel repentino distanciamiento. Ya no se lo encontraba en ningún lugar. Rose había comenzado a ir mucho más seguido a la biblioteca, con la esperanza de que aquella irritante voz la saque de su lectura en cualquier momento, pero solo conseguía frustrase. Aquello solo la hacía pensar más.

¿Es que acaso Malfoy se había acercado a ella, nada más para utilizarla, para pedirle ese favor?¿y por qué a ella? Había millones de personas, y justamente a ella tuvo que elegir. El asunto cada vez le cerraba menos, y cada vez se volvía obsesiva acerca de ello.

Rápidamente llegó el fin de semana, en el cual los estudiantes irían a Hogsmeade.

-Vamos Rose, levántate que llegaras tarde-dijo Zoe zarandeando a su amiga, quien seguía boca a bajo aun durmiendo.

-¿Qué, que pasa?-dijo frunciendo el seño.

-¡Que te levantes!-dijo exasperada, era la quinta vez que se lo decía.

-Ya, ya voy-dijo acomodándose aun mas entre las mullidas sabanas. Zoe se dio por vencida, y salió de la habitación, ella también tenía una cita y no llegaría tarde. Rose comenzó a moverse en la cama, como si algo la molestara, algo de lo que debía acordarse.-¡Lyssander!-gritó levantándose de un salto. Se vistió rápidamente y se peino como pudo, para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras. Y allí estaba Lyssander parado delante de la puerta de el Gran Salón.

-Aquí estabas-dijo suspirando aliviado.-pensé que no vendrías.-dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Es que me quede dormida, perdona-dijo sonrojándose y poniéndose unos rizos detrás de la oreja.

-Esta bien-dijo tomándola suavemente de la mano, con lo cual, Rose se enrojeció aun más-¿vamos?-esta asintió y ambos partieron hacía Hogsmeade. Hablaron de minucias a lo largo del viaje, aunque a Rose no le importaba que hablaran del clima, ella solo quería estar con él.

Al llegar no tenían algo planeado, así que decidieron ir a tomar unas cervezas de manteca mientras decidían que podrían hacer.

Lyssander hablaba de lo excelente que era jugar al Quidditch, mientras Rose lo escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpirlo un solo momento. Apenas podía meter algún bocado como para opinar acerca de algo, pero ella estaba feliz, muy feliz de tener a Lyssander para ella sola. Después de una ardua hora hablando del deporte mundialmente conocido para los magos, lo cual nunca aburrió a Rose, pues en su opinión, Lyssander era un gran narrador, y muy carismático como para llevar la conversación sin aburrirse, decidieron salir a caminar un poco. Lyssander volvió a tomar la mano de Rose, pero esta vez con más firmeza.

-¡Rose!-se escucho a sus espaldas. Albus se encontraba con Zoe y ... Malfoy.

-Hola-dijo desviando inmediatamente la mirada hacía Scorpius.-¿Qué hacen?-dijo sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Pues nada paseábamos, y nos encontramos justo con Scorpius, y luego te vimos a ti, y bueno, queríamos saludarte.-dijo sonriente hasta ver que la mano de Lyssander estaba enlazada con la de su prima. Rose al ver su expresión, le echo una severa mirada, indicando que no diga nada acerca del tema. Pero no era el único, sino que Malfoy miraba con fastidio la manera en que ambos se tenían tanta confianza, lo cual descoloco a Rose por completo.

-Bueno creo que nosotros debemos seguir por nuestro camino, ¿no, Albus?-ofreció Zoe al ver la incomoda situación. Este giró para verla, y con una gran sonrisa asintió.

-Bueno Scorpius, debo dejarte.

-No hay problema-dijo dirigiéndole una vaga sonrisa.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos-dijo Lyssander disgustado al tener que dirigirle la palabra al odioso de Malfoy. Este no contesto y se retiro elegantemente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Rose.

Lyssander estaba incomodo y un poco enojado, después del encuentro con Scorpius y Rose lo noto. Habían llegado a las afueras del pequeño pueblo, así que Rose, le ofreció a Lyssander que se sentaran.

-Luces molesto-dijo acariciándole el brazo. Lyssander, quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cambio totalmente de expresión al ver el gesto que Rose tenía con él.

-¿Yo?-trato de disimular-No, no para nada-dijo sonriéndole.

-Pues no parecías-dijo Rose riendo, al ver que Lyssander no podía ocultar la ira que aun tenía por ver a Malfoy.

-Oye, no te rías-dijo él, riéndose aun más.-Te ríes de mi, pues ya verás-dijo en tono jocoso y levantándose.

-Pues, ¿qué harás?-dijo juguetonamente. Lyssander, tomo a Rose, quien estaba sentada en un pedazo de un tronco, y la echo suavemente sobre el césped, haciéndole cosquillas.-Para, para-dijo sin aire. A los pocos minutos Lyssander cedió a su petición, y ambos yacían en el césped, rojos de tanto reír, demasiado cerca, y mirándose fijamente. Hubo un silencio, y Lyssander se apoyo sobre sus codos, para quedar un poco más arriba que Rose. Estaba mirando el cielo, y Rose no podía dejar de observarlo. Cuando repentinamente, este se volteo para quedar cara a cara con Rose. Lentamente Lyssander deslizo su mano sobre la mejilla de esta, y rió levemente.

-Eres...preciosa-susurró sin poder quitar la vista de los labios de Rose y lentamente se acerco a estos, para fundirse en un dulce beso. Algo dentro de Rose se había despertado, sentía que era algo que no podía contener. Sus manos se colocaron detrás de su cuello, y Lyssander se acomodo un poco mejor, para poder profundizar el beso.

Rose sentía una mirada, pero no había absolutamente nadie allí, simplemente Lyss y ella y absolutamente nada podía ser mejor que eso.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola nuevamente, hoy quiero decirles que por el hecho de irme de vacaciones, quiero regalarles dos capitulos seguidos, de manera de compensarlos cuando me valla. Gracias lectoras/es!

**Capitulo 9:****Obseción**** y Celos.**

Luego de un largo rato, Lyssander se distancio un poco de Rose. Ninguno podía quitar la mirada del otro, cuando un pensamiento cruzo fugazmente la mente de Rose.

-Debemos irnos-dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.-Ya es tarde.-Lyssander simplemente asintió, y ayudo a Rose a levantarse, pero esta vez la tomo por la cintura. De este modo llegaron a la entrada de Hogsmeade. Rose aun sentía aquella extraña y fastidiosa mirada encima suyo, pero lo ignoro, había demasiada gente, como para preocuparse quien podría estar mirándola.

-Aquí viene el carruaje-dijo Lyssander señalando el recién llegado. Ambos se subieron pero aun sobraba espacio, y repentinamente una chica de Slytherin y Scorpius entraron. A su lado, Lyssander se tensó, y dirigió su mirada a la ventana. Pero Rose, no podía quitar la suya de Malfoy, ¿sería aquella chica, la que Malfoy utilizo para su "favor"?, pero luego desvió su mirada a la menuda chica que se encontraba a su lado, no parecía que conociese a Malfoy, es más parecía que se subió en este carruaje a la fuerza, porque no le quedaba otra alternativa. Así que Rose descarto aquella loca idea de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, Scorpius no quitaba su mirada de Lyssander, aunque de a ratos, y sin que Rose se percatara de ello, también la miraba. Esta creía haber olvidado el tema Malfoy por completo, pero con él allí, había descubierto que le era imposible no pensar en lo que este tramaba. Después de un largo rato, la puerta del carruaje se abrió y la pequeña muchacha de Slytherin bajo rápidamente abandonando en primer lugar el carro.

Rose miró a Lyssander quien aun seguía muy tenso. Esta le apretó dulcemente la mano, indicándole que debían bajar. Este la miró y trato de fingir una sonrisa. A los pocos minutos ya estaban fuera del carruaje, precedidos por Malfoy, quien paso velozmente a su lado y se dirigió dentro del castillo. Al ver a Scorpius pasar, Lyssander se distendió un poco.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-dijo Rose al ver que Lyssander no estaba del todo tranquilo. Este asintió.-¿Por qué te pones así siempre que ves a Malfoy?-dijo Rose intrigada mientras paseaban por la orilla del lago. Lyssander se sonrojo instantáneamente y desvió violentamente su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Pues...es que...-dijo y tomo una bocanada de aire-no me cae muy bien.

-¿Solo por eso?-dijo sin creer en lo que Lyssander decía.-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te cae bien?

-Porque si, eso es todo-dijo encongiendose de hombros.

-Lyssander, sabes que tu puedes...-dijo pero fue interrumpida.

-No me gusta que este cerca de tí, ¿si?-dijo avergonzado por revelarle sus celos. Rose enrojeció aun más que su cabello, y se detuvo. Lyssander la miro confundida, pero esta se lanzo a sus brazos, para darle un beso en los labios. Este le correspondió abrazándola cariñosamente.

Así comenzó el principio de su relación, llevaban ya una semana juntos y Lyssander no se despegaba de Rose en ningún momento, lo cual dificultaba terriblemente a Malfoy.

Aunque Rose no se había dado por vencida aun, quería averiguar que era lo que planeaba Malfoy, y así lo hizo. En sus momentos libres, en los cuales Lyssander debía practicar quidditch o estudiar, ella aprovechaba para buscar a Scorpius, pero era demasiado difícil encontrarlo. Probo buscando a Albus, quizás se encontrara con él, pero desde aquella sálida a Hogsmeade Albus tampoco se despegaba de Zoe. Resignada a encontrarlo en los lugares más habituales para el rubio, se dirigió a su lugar preferido a despejarse un poco.

La biblioteca estaba desierta, como siempre lo estaba, excepto en época de examenes. Rose comenzó a caminar entre las hileras de estanterías que se alzaban a sus costados. Doblo en un pasillo, y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sobre los tomos de aquellos descuidados libros, cerrando los ojos y dejandose llevar. Cuando su mano se topo con algo. Rose abrió repentinamente los ojos, y allí estaba él, con su pelo ligeramente despeinado, y mirando divertido a Rose.

-¿Siempre andas así?-dijo riendo, pero no era una burla, sino algo más parecido a un comentario amistoso. Rose se sintió estúpida, pero trato de mantenerse segura.

-Yo no le veo nada de malo-dijo sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara.-No te he visto durante toda la semana.

-¿Desesperada por mi , Rose?-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Súbitamente una punzada invadió a la pelirroja, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba hablar, y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo oía llamarla _Rose_. Malfoy le hizo una seña para que se sentara en un pequeña mesa que había cerca de ellos. Ella accedió.

-¿Desesperada por ti? No me hagas reìr-dijo irónicamente.

-No hace falta que lo digas, se que te mueres por estar conmigo-dijo altaneramente. Aquello hubiera molestado a Rose antes, le hubiera dicho una cuantas cosas, y se hubiera largado de allí, pero en cambio ahora veía su arrogancia un tanto divertida y estaba empezando a no tomar tan a pecho todo lo que este decía.

-Tienes razón, ¿qué sería de mi sin ti, Malfoy?-dijo dramaticamente, y este sonrió de costado. Hubo un pequeño silencio- ¿Conseguiste a alguien para tu favor del otro día?-dijo sin poder ocultar su intriga.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-esto excitó aun más a Rose, quien no dijo nada en forma de decirle que continue.-Pues, no necesitaba ningun favor.-Rose se quedo helada, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

-¿Puedes explicarte?-dijo confundida.

-Pues veras, solo quería fastidiar a Lyssander, y ver su cara de perdedor cuando su chica no llegara a su cita- Rose enrojeció pero de furia.

-Eres un...un-dijo sin encontrar las palabras exactas para describirlo-Un idiota, si eso es lo que eres, hiciste que me sienta culpable por no poder ayudarte, y pensando para que podías precisar mi ayuda y tu...¡tu! solo querías hacerle una broma a Lyssander.

-Interesante...-dijo travieso.

-¡¿Qué diablos te es interesante Malfoy?-dijo fuera de sus casillas.

-Que hayas pensado en mi durante todo este tiempo-Rose calló inmediatamente y su cuerpo se tenso. Es verdad, había estado pensando casi por dos semana en Malfoy...

-N-no es cierto-dijo tratando de rectificarse.

-Si lo es-dijo jocoso levantandose y caminando hacía Rose, para quedar junto a esta.-Tu novio estara celoso-le susurró. Rose se levanto instantáneamente.

-Dos cosas-dijo furiosa-La primera, Lyssander no tiene porque estar celoso, menos de ti, y la segunda, Lyssander no es mi novio.-Scorpius la miraba divertido, lo cual fastidiaba cada vez más a Rose.-¿Es que no puedes tomarte nada encerio?-dijo exasperada.

-Si que puedo-dijo volviendose a sentar, e indicandole nuevamente que se sentara. Pero esta no le hizo caso-Podes hablar de lo que te de la gana.-Rose pensó detenidamente, y vio una oportunidad de humillarlo tal como lo había echo él con ella hacía unos segundo.

-Esta bien-dijo sentándose frente a este-Hablemos de literatura-Scorpius bufó-Literatura muggle.-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Adelante-dijo Scorpius. Rose comenzó a nombrar títulos de obras famosas en el mundo muggle, en cuanto Scorpius, hablaba fluidamente acerca de estos como si los conociera de memoria, lo cual irritaba a Rose. Esta intentaba nombrando obras no tan famosas, pero aun así Scorpius le contestaba acerca de ellas. Luego de un rato, Rose dejo de acribillarlo a preguntar, sino que disfrutaba la charla que estaba manteniendo con Scorpius, nunca había pensado, que resultase tan interesante hablar con él. Las charlas con Lyssander acerca de Quidditch parecían insulsas y vacía al lado de sus charlas con Scorpius.

Así lentamente Rose y Scorpius se juntaban amenudo en la biblioteca a charlar de lo que fuese, cualquier cosa parecía interesante, y cada vez se iban conociendo un poco más.

OOOO

Rose se dirigía hacía la biblioteca para su charla semanal con Malfoy, cuando unas cándidas manos se posaron en su cintura.

-¿A donde ibas?-dijo Lyssander melosamente en su oído.

-Emm...a la biblioteca-dijo nerviosa.

-Hoy no tengo entrenamiento, así que puedo pasar el resto del día contigo-dijo besándole el cuello, pero Rose lo separó lentamente.

-Tengo un montón de deberes por hacer-mintió. Rose odiaba mentir, y aun más a Lyssander, pero si este llegaba a descubrir sus encuentros con Scorpius podría suceder cualquier cosa. Lyssander de mala gana soltó a Rose.

-Esta bien-dijo fastidiado.

-Lo siento, pero es que...-trato de excusarse.

-Dije que esta bien-reitero Lyssander mordazmente. Rose un tanto afligida se retiro hacía la biblioteca.

-Rose, ¿Comó estas?-dijo Scorpius al verla aparecer detrás de una estantería.

-Bien...-dijo tristemente.

-Pues no creo que estés bien con esa mueca-dijo observando fijamente a la chica. Esta lo miro severamente, y entendió que no debía preguntar mucho má aun así, Scorpius estaba intrigado.-¿Fue algún profesor?-Rose levanto la mirada hacia Malfoy, sin entender a que se refería cuando comprendió.

-No, no es eso...

-¿Te castigaron? Es normal, nadie ha muerto, que yo sepa-dijo tratando de hacerla sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue un intento fallido de una sonrisa.

-Tampoco es eso...

-¿Entonces?...-dijo pero en aquel momento, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió.

-No es nada, encerio, no te preocupes-dijo esperando que Malfoy concluya aquella conversació allí.

-¡Rose!-se escucho a pocos metros de ellos. Esta volteo y se encontró con un Lyssander, demasiado furioso-¿Que estas haciendo?-dijo sin poder quitar la vista de Malfoy.

-So-solo estamos hablando-dijo levantandose para calmar a Lyssander.

-Yo me preocupo por ti, y ¿así me pagas?-dijo dólido.

-Lyss, no pasó nada, te lo juro-dijo y su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

-Déjame en paz-dijo para salir presuroso de la biblioteca.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí esta el otro capitulo de regalo que les doy. Disfrútenlo! Gracias a absolutamente todos por sus reviews, los aprecio demasiado! ^^

**Capitulo 10: Confusión y engaño.**

Rose no podía moverse, una gran punzada la había atravesado por completo, y el dolor era casi insoportable.

-Lyssander...-dijo casi en un susurro inaudible. Repentinamente una mano se poso en su hombro. Malfoy quería reconfortarla pero no sabía como.-Disculpa...-dijo caminando lentamente hacía la salida. Scorpius simplemente se quedo viendo como Rose se marchaba de la biblioteca dejándolo solo, ¿por qué había algo que le dolía a él también?. Por fin Lyssander se despegaba de Rose, y tenía el campo libre para realizar su estafa, ¿por qué no estaba feliz? Se supone que eso era mucho mejor que ver como Lyssander quedaba solo, esperando a que su cita llegase. ¿por qué no lo disfrutaba?. Scorpius se tomo la cabeza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotarle. Necesitaba descansar urgentemente.

Mientras tanto Rose se dirigía hacía su Sala Común en busca de algún lugar solitario para poder llorar tranquila. Al llegar, se recostó sobre su cama y hundió su cabeza en la blanda almohada. Entretanto Rose se descargaba de todo lo que había pasado, se preguntaba donde estaría Zoe, esperaba verla pero la verdad era que desde que había empezado a salir con su primo, casi ni la veía, y nunca tenía tiempo para ella. Así, pues no tenía con quien hablar y con quien liberarse.

Así paso el día, y Rose no se dirigió a comer, lo cual preocupo un poco a Scorpius al no verla. ¿A caso estaba pensando si Rose estaba bien, qué se le había metido en la cabeza?

OOOO

Al día siguiente, Rose se levanto apesadumbrada, se giró y allí vio a Zoe durmiendo apaciblemente. De repente sintió que estaba perdiendo una importante parte de sí, pero no tenía tiempo para arreglar su relación con su casi única amiga, pues tenía clase de pociones. Al llegar decidió sentarse lo más lejos de todos, y si fuese posible sola, pero todos sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando el profesor hablo.

-Necesito que vuelvan a ponerse en parejas como la última clase. Les devolveré la pequeña muestra que me han dado con sus respectivas notas, y debido al buen rendimiento de estas parejas me gustaría que se conservaran en este próximo trabajo.-Rose podía ver claramente como el hombre que estaba frente a ella movía la boca sin cesar, y como todos los alumnos se alborotaban y se movían de lugares, esta se pregunto que andaría pasando, así que decidió prestar atención, pero Slughorn se había callado precipitadamente. Así que Rose comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados tratando de entender que había que hacer.

-Rose...-dijo Scorpius a su lado-Hay que ponernos juntos.-Rose se corrió un poco para que Malfoy pudiese sentarse junto a ella.

-Emmm...podría preguntar por...-dijo pero, interrumpió Scorpius.

-Porque hay que volvernos a poner en parejas como la clase anterior.-Rose se limitó a asentir y a mirar hacía delante en profundo silencio.

-Rose...estas muy callada-dijo incómodamente Malfoy, al no saber que decirle. Esta simplemente se encogió de hombros. Scorpius suspiró-¿es por Lyssander, no?-dijo pesadamente. Esta asintió-Rose puedes siquiera dirigirme la palabra-dijo exasperado, pero se tranquilizo de inmediato-perdón...-se limitó a decir.

-Esta bien...-dijo volteándose pero aun sin mirar a su compañero. Suspiró y prosiguió-No he visto a Lyssander desde lo de ayer, y mi mejor amiga, es prácticamente una desconocida-dijo mirándolo por primera vez-Me siento sola, Scorpius...-dijo y Malfoy se sorprendió al instante, ella también pero no sabía si era porque lo había llamado Scorpius o porque estaba confesándoles tales cosas a él. Ella simplemente sabía que necesitaba descargarse con alguien.

-Pues...-dijo nervioso y mirando al suelo-tu puedes contar conmigo, si llegases a necesitar algo...-Rose lo miró aliviada, lo cual hizo que Scorpius se relajase también.

-Gracias-susurró, cuando de repente Slughorn apareció frente a ellos, haciéndolos sobresaltar.

-Excelente-dijo simplemente y se retiro, dejando el pequeño frasquito delante de ellos. Rose sonrió.

-Yo tenía razón-Scorpius la miro confundida.-Íbamos a aprobar.-dijo para que comprendiera. Este rió vagamente.-Ahora hay que esforzarnos para esta, ¿no crees? Pero esta vez prometo ayudarte-dijo tratando de salir de aquel depresivo estado de animo.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, y comenzaron con la nueva poción que Slughorn les había indicado.

Entre risas y comentarios lograron terminar a tiempo la nueva poción.

-¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?-dijo al termino de la clase, pero al ver que sonaba un tanto extraño, agregó-para que te despejes, ya sabes...

-Gracias, pero quiero hablar con Lyssander-dijo y un incomodo silencio se abrió paso entre ellos.-Nos vemos luego.-Scorpius la saludo y esta se fue. Estaba confundido demasiado para su gusto, había algo sobre Rose, que estaba delante de sus ojos, pero no lograba descifrar que era. Lyssander, otro tema, tenía ganas de molerlo a golpes, ¿había sido tan desconsiderado como para dejar de hablarle, solo por estar hablando con él? No lo soportaba, no podría ser tan idiota.

Al pensarlo mejor, no le había ofrecido a Rose salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines por ella sino por él mismo, quien era el que realmente necesitaba despejarse. Así que decidió hacerlo de todos modos.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar bordeando el lago y mirando el atardecer. Eso si que haría olvidarse de todas las cosas. Se sentó contra el árbol más cercano que había y cerro los ojos, para dejar que los cándidos rayos del sol rozaran su piel, haciéndolo estremecerse.

-Hey, aquí no...-se escucho decir juguetonamente a una muchacha cerca de Malfoy. Este abrió los ojos repentinamente, y trato de reconocer la voz, pero no era nadie conocido, cuando de repente se oyó otra voz.

-No hay nadie-dijo aquella odiosa voz. Malfoy se incorporo al instante. Las voces sonaban cada vez más cerca.-Nadie se va a enterar.- Malfoy se asomo apenas por detrás del árbol y pudo divisar a los dos sujetos. Un hombre y una mujer, melosamente abrazados y besándose.

-Quédate quieto, Lyssander-dijo la chica jocosa. A Malfoy lo corrompió una extraña fuerza e ira incontenible. Se detuvo unos segundos para pensar acerca de que hacer, pero parecía como si la sangre no le llegase al cerebro, solamente quería ir y asesinar a Lyssander. Apretó lo más fuerte que pudo su puño y salió con paso firme hacía este, quien al verlo se quedo atónito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Lyssander altaneramente.

-¿Te importa?-dijo mordazmente acercándose cada vez más.-Hola-dijo con amabilidad fingida hacía la chica-¿con que ella es el reemplazo de Rose?

-No te metas ¿quieres?.-dijo echando chispas por los ojos.

-Eres un imbécil-consiguió llegar a decir antes de darle un golpe justo en la cara.-Eso es por Rose-dijo pero Lyssander se defendió y comenzó a lanzarle golpes al estomago de Scorpius, quien adolorido logro darle un golpe con su rodilla, para que se alejara un poco. Y estaba vez fue él quien se volvió a abalanzar sobre Lyssander. La pelea era muy reñida, hasta que Scorpius logro propinarle un duro golpe en la mandíbula, logrando que Lyssander se rindiera.-No vuelvas a acercártele.-dijo levantándose y acomodándose la túnica. Le lanzo una mirada de odio a este, y se fue caminando rápidamente por los jardines.

OOOO

Mientras tanto Rose quien trataba de buscar a Lyssander por doquier, se había dado por vencida. Pues no estaba en ningún lado en el que solía estar. Así que decidió aceptar al fin y al cabo la caminata con Scorpius, quizás lo encontraría en los jardines, así que se apresuro hacía allí.

-¡Scorpius!-grito al verlo caminando muy rápidamente. Este volteo violentamente, pero sus rasgos se suavizaron al verla.-¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo sorprendida al ver el magullado rostro de Malfoy. Rose extendió su mano y la paso por cerca de su labio inferior del cual caía sangre.

-No paso nada-Rose lo miro escéptica.-Me pelee con...alguien-dijo dudoso.

-Luego me cuentas, ahora te llevare a la enfermería-dijo tomando a Scorpius de la mano, para que no huya. Este sorprendido por el gesto se dejo llevar.-Ahora cuéntame que paso.-exigió Rose al llegar a la enfermería y luego de que se le conjuraran algunas cuantas cosas, y Scorpius estuviera mucho mejor.

-Ya te dije me pelee-dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Pero, ¿con quien?, ¿por qué?-dijo sin entender.

-No importa, simplemente me pelee.-Rose iba a replicar, pero no lo hizo. Seguro él prefería dejarlo así. Mientras tanto Scorpius se debatía contra si mismo, si debía decirle lo que había visto. Si le decía la verdad, quizás se pensaría que estuviera mintiendo, o seria un truco para alejarla de Lyssander, y si no decía nada, quizás lograría volver nuevamente con Lyssander, lo cual no le agradaba mucho. Pero opto por no decir nada...por ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

Quería agradecerles de corazón a todos, absolutamente a todos por sus reviews. Me hacen muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia y quieren que la continué. Muchas Gracias a SmagicRose Sweet Knight Maane deLaasa NaoGi Alastor82 Myflights Smiley Malfoy. GRACIAS! 3 Enserio no saben cuando significan sus comentarios para mi!

**Capitulo 11: Un nuevo comienzo.**

Era extraño ver a Rose a su lado preocupándose por él. Debía quedarse en la enfermería hasta la mañana siguiente por simple rutina. Y ella se había quedado con él toda la noche, aun cuando este despertó ella yacía en sus piernas profundamente dormida. Scorpius se quedo viéndola un largo rato, extendió la mano para acariciarla, pero la quito repentinamente, cuando esta comenzó a moverse.

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo Malfoy al ver que esta lentamente abría sus ojos.-No deberías haberte quedado aquí.-dijo en tono de reproche.

-Pues...no se muy bien porque me quede, pero se que por ahora eres la única persona con la que cuento...-dijo mirando sus manos avergonzada. Scorpius sonrió imperceptiblemente.-¿No me dirás quien fue, no?-dijo señalando los vestigios de los moretones que tenía a lo largo de su cuerpo. Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario.-sonrió, quitándole importancia a lo sucedido.-Creo que ya puedo salir de este lugar-dijo levantándose. Rose le pregunto reiteradas veces si se encontraba bien, o en condiciones para salir, a lo que Scorpius simplemente respondía que estaba perfectamente.

-Bueno supongo que tendrás hambre., ¿por qué no vas al Gran Salón? Aun debe haber gente comiendo allí-Este asintió-Yo iré a buscar a Lyssander, para hablar con él...-Malfoy se tenso por completo, y desvió su mirada.

-Pues entonces supongo que me voy-dijo despidiéndose con un burdo gesto. A lo que Rose se extraño un poco, pero no dijo nada. Quizás simplemente estaba de mal humor.

-¡Aquí estas!-se escucho decirle a Malfoy, quien volteo violentamente.

-Lyssander, estuve buscándote-dijo Rose al verlo aparecer detrás de ella. Este se quedo un poco confuso al no ver ningún tipo de agresión hacia él. Lyssander miro a Scorpius, y nuevamente a Rose.

-Es que estuve un poco ocupado-mintió y Malfoy se acerco rápidamente.

-Demasiado ocupado diría yo- dijo sin quitarle la vista.

-¿Scorpius sabes algo de lo que no me haya enterado?-dijo mirándolo perpleja.

-¿Scorpius?¿Desde cuando lo llamas así?-dijo Lyssander volteándose para quedar frente a Rose. A lo que esta hizo caso omiso, esperando una respuesta de Malfoy.

-Perdona Rose, pero no creo que deba ser yo, él que debe decirte algo.-dijo aun mirando a Lyssander.-Ahora si me disculpan, me voy a comer.-dijo caminando velozmente hacia el Gran Salón. Rose volteo para ver a este.

-¿Me tienes que decir algo?

-Mira Rose, si vas a creer en todo lo que aquel rubio idiota te diga, no creo que lleguemos a nada.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo un tanto desesperada.-Igual...yo quería hablar contigo...-dijo mirando fijamente el piso.

-Te escucho.

-Es que...no quiero estar peleada contigo, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y...no quiero que estemos separados-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para poder mirar a Lyssander.

-Sabes, yo estaba dispuesto a volver contigo, pero después de lo que he visto...Lo pensaré. Debo irme-dijo y repentinamente desapareció de la viste de Rose.

Esta se dirigió a los bastos jardines del colegio. No quería pensar en absolutamente nada, no creía que Lyssander la perdonara, pero era demasiado estúpido si se enojara por hablar con Malfoy. Ella sabía el mutuo odio que se tenían, pero ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, no veía el porque dejar de hacerlo.

-Hey tanto tiempo-dijo una voz muy familiar a su lado. Era Albus.

-Albus...¿cómo estas?

-Bien, muy feliz. Zoe es fantástica, no podría ser más perfecta.-Rose simplemente sonrió.-Oye, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada...Me alegro que sean felices-dijo sinceramente.

-Espero que no te moleste el hecho de que te robe a Zoe unas cuantas horas en el día-_Querrás decir todos los días.-pensó Rose para sí._

-Mientras sean felices-mintió. Zoe le hacía muchísima falta, pero no podía negarle el estar con su primo.

-Aquí estas-dijo Scorpius acercándose, pero deteniéndose al ver a Albus.

-Scorpius, ¿cómo estas?-dijo sonriente.

-B-bien-por algún extraño motivo Scorpius se había puesto nervioso, al ver a Albus allí con Rose.

-Parece que seguiste mi consejo Rosie-dijo jocoso mirando a la chica, quien no entendía a que se refería pero luego recordó las palabras de su primo a principios de año, "...porque no te fijas en un chico como Scorpius...", y también recordaba su hiriente contestación.-Bueno parece que estoy de más-dijo frotándose las manos-Adiós-dijo saludando con la mano a ambos muchachos. Luego de que este se retire Scorpius se sereno un poco.

-Estuve buscándote-dijo Malfoy, sentándose junto a Rose. Pero al no ver ninguna respuesta, prosiguió-Y...¿cómo te fue con Lyssander?-dijo tratando de sonar amable.

-Dijo que lo pensaría-dijo tristemente, abrazando sus piernas.-¿He hecho algo mal, Scorpius?-dijo repentinamente.

-Yo no creo que hayas echo nada para merecerte como te esta tratando-dijo firmemente. Rose sonrió.

-Espero que las cosas se arreglen...-Malfoy ardía en su interior, no podía creerlo, después de todo lo que Lyssander le había echo, decirle que "lo iba a pensar". Era demasiado, debía actuar, no podía seguir viendo a Rose de aquella manera. Decidido iba a contarle todo lo sucedió cuando el rostro de esta, se torno triste y afligido, con las lagrimas a punto de caer. Scorpius volteo y allí los vio insolentes, Lyssander y su nueva chica abrazados y besándose, como si fueran los únicos en el jardín.

-No...no puede ser...-dijo Rose, mientras que sus lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Se paro instantáneamente y Malfoy la siguió. Esta se acerco vertiginosamente a Lyssander y su acompañante.-¡Como fuiste capaz!-grito tanto como su voz le permitía, haciendo que todos los que estaban cerca se volteasen para ver la escena.

-Yo puedo explicarlo...-dijo soltando bruscamente a la chica.

-¡No!¡No quiero que me expliques absolutamente nada!...Ya he visto suficiente...-dijo quebrándose al final.-Vamos Scorpius-dijo tomando a este de la mano y llevándoselo lejos de allí. Luego de caminar lo suficiente para encontrarse solos, Rose rompió en llanto. Una punzada fugaz oprimió el pecho de Scorpius al verla en tal estado.

-Rose...-susurró y lentamente se acerco a ella, quien lo abrazo fuertemente como si vivir dependiese de ello. Este le devolvió el abrazo. Después de unos segundos Rose se tranquilizo, pues para su sorpresa, no se sentía tan mal por dejar a Lyssander, tal ves porque ya sabía que iba a perderlo, o quizás...porque realmente no lo amaba como decía.-Tranquila...-susurró Scorpius corriéndole algunos mechones de su rostro.- Sabes Rose...-dijo cuando ya estaban sentados en el césped aun abrazados-...alguna vez escuche decir que... "Sólo quien experimenta el colmo del infortunio puede sentir la felicidad suprema"... Así que ahora solo te queda ser feliz...-dijo tratando de hacerla sonreír. Esta lo abrazó aun más.

-Gracias Scorpius...Sin ti, yo...no se que sería-dijo levantando el rostro para poder verlo. Repentinamente el corazón de Malfoy dio un vuelco, estaba estupefacto por la manera en que Rose lo miraba, y de lo cerca que esta estaba. Ya, no se sentía dueño de su cuerpo. Alzó su mano y contorneo su rostro hasta llegar a su barbilla, la cual levanto lentamente. Sabía que había algo allí dentro de él, que gritaba por salir, pero se negaba rotundamente a creerlo, pues no podía ser...Pero para ese entonces, tenia su frente contra la de ella, sintiendo su respiración sobre él. Ella aun le sostenía la mirada, y podía notar también lo confundida que estaba... tal como él. Pero sus instintos prevalecieron sobre sus pensamientos y su mente, acortando el estrecho espacio que quedaba entre ellos, besándola de una manera un tanto salvaje, que no podía contener.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno chicas, debo decirles que me hacen muy feliz al recibir todos estos reviews, pero lamentablemente hoy me voy de vacaciones, así que pondré TODO para darles un capitulo extenso para que se mantengan entretenidas, no se cuando volveré, tal vez a principios de febrero así que las tendré un largo tiempo sin fic, lo cual sinceramente me deprime, porque me encanta escribir para ustedes! u.u . Disfruten! Si puedo me conectare en algún ciber y tratare de escribirles algo.

**Capitulo 12: La cruda verdad.**

Lentamente fueron separándose, pero Scorpius aun sostenía el rostro de Rose entre sus manos, y ambos aun tenían sus ojos cerrados. Scorpius podía sentir el cálido aliento de Rose sobre sí, lo cual era una sensación única y exquisita. Pero todavía, ambos muchachos estaban confundidos al respecto.

Rose fue la primera en abrir sus ojos.

-¿Scorpius...?-dijo temerosamente, inquieta pensando que todo aquello fuera una simple ilusión, o que Scorpius salga corriendo de allí.

-Si...-dijo este abriendo lentamente los ojos y mirándola. En el fondo Malfoy se sentía muy culpable, porque por alguna razón sabía que había algo que estaba saliendo terriblemente mal-Perdón...yo...simplemente sentí el impulso...-dijo alejándose bruscamente de Rose, quien estaba en la misma posición que antes, mirando intrigada a Scorpius.

-No, no te perdones...yo...-dijo pero calló.-_Yo también quería que lo hicieras. ¡Cobarde! ¡¿Por qué no se lo dices?-pensó Rose._

-Creo que debo irme-dijo Scorpius mirando a Rose, quien internamente gritaba que no lo hiciera.-Nos vemos luego, ¿si?-dijo levantándose del césped.

Rose se quedo mirando al rubio alejarse lentamente. Sus horribles pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila. Pues, no podía entender como aquel beso le había provocado tantas cosas, y entre alguna de ella, había olvidado por completo al idiota de Lyssander. Por más que quería Scorpius no abandonaba su mente en ningún momento...aquel beso...sus respiración...el dulce tacto de su piel contra la suya...¡Maldito Malfoy!, ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en él más de lo que le era posible?

OOOO

Mientras se alejaba de aquella muchacha, los problemas brotaban de un sin fin de lugares, haciéndolo sentir sobrecogido. Por un lado, ese beso...había sido tan extraño, pero se había sentido tan...bien, por decirlo de una manera cursi, le había llenado cada rincón de su ser, lo había echo olvidar absolutamente todo...Pero no debía confundir las cosas, él tenía que conquistarla, simplemente conquistarla, sin embargo sentía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias...

-¡Estúpida y sensual Weasley!-dijo enojado consigo mismo, por no poder ser capaz de conquistarla sin siquiera pensar en lo bonita que era.

-Scorpius, aquí estas...Te he estado buscando...-dijo Zabini al verlo entrar al castillo.

-No estoy de humor, Zabini.

-Pues tendrás que estarlo. ¿Cómo va todo con Weasley? –dijo un tanto intrigado.

-¿Quieres saber como va todo con Weasley?¡Pues no puede ir mejor! ¿Feliz?-dijo exasperado.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo...¿Entonces estas haciendo avances?- Malfoy asintió, tratado de tranquilizarse.-Pues perfecto, porque tu lapso de tiempo se termina esta semana, así puede ser finalmente mía-aquel comentario le cayó un tanto ácido a Malfoy, pues la simple idea de que Rose este con Zabini...no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Tenlo por sentado que para el fin de esta semana será mía-dijo en tono desafiante.

-Entonces demuéstramelo-dijo poniéndole punto final a la discusión y se retiro. Malfoy corrió hasta su Sala Común y se desplomo sobre un sillón. Simplemente quería desparecer de todo este embrollo.

OOOO

Al día siguiente, Malfoy se había impuesto el hecho de no ver a Rose durante toda la jornada, por más que su apuesta terminaba esa misma semana, necesitaba enfría su cabeza y actuar objetivamente. Pero era inútil porque por más que ella no estuviese presente físicamente, lo estaba en su mente, su cándido recuerdo, aparecía ante él a cada segundo haciéndolo volver loco.

En tanto, Rose se preguntaba donde se encontraba Malfoy, para poder hablar acerca del tema. Pero era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Rose se sintió culpable acerca de esto, pensando en que lo que había echo el día anterior, había sido una total estupidez.

El día estaba terminando y ninguno se había visto, para esclarecer nada. En la hora de la cena, Rose busco sin cesar al rubio por la mesa de Slytherin pero no había rastros de él. Frustrada decidió dirigirse a dormir temprano, salió lentamente del Gran Salón, y comenzó a caminar dejándose llevar por sus pies. Cuando repentinamente una mano la detuvo. Y esta soltó un pequeño grito ahogado.

-Scorpius...-dijo sorprendida.-Te he estado buscando, ¿dónde estabas?

-No importa eso...Y ¿por qué me buscabas?-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues...para hablar de lo de ayer, se que fue un impulso pero no quiero que...yo no quiero que nos separemos por bueno tu sabes...-dijo pero Malfoy instantáneamente la acerco aun más a sí, tomándola por la cintura.

-No se tu...pero a mi me gustaría repetirlo-Rose enrojeció aun mas que su cabello y poso sus manos sobre el torso de Scorpius. Este levanto su mentón, tal como lo había echo ayer pero esta vez fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa y lo besó tiernamente. Rozando sus labios lentamente, saboreando a Scorpius lo más que podía. La puerta del Gran Salón se había abierto pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Luego de unos momentos se escuchaban débiles aplausos.

-Bravo, bravo-decía Zabini, mirando divertido la escena, precedido por Albus quien estaba atónito.

-¿Rose...?-dijo sin poderlo creer.-¿Scorpius?

-No te sorprendas tanto Albus, que esto era de esperarse-dijo jocoso.

-¿Rose estas saliendo con Scorpius?-dijo confuso.

-Ya basta de preguntas Albus, ellos necesitan intimidad ¿no lo crees?-dijo tomando a Albus y llevándoselo lejos de allí.

-Creo que debería irme, ya es tarde-dijo tímidamente Rose. Malfoy le dio un corto beso a esta, y se fue a su Sala Común.

Ahora si que Rose estaba confundida, después de lo que había ocurrido...¿qué pretendía Malfoy?...Por algún motivo, no podía pensar que él realmente la quería. Aunque no podía decir ya, que Malfoy le fuera indiferente, si tenía que admitirlo sentía algo que él, algo demasiado grande...

Mientras tanto, Malfoy pensaba solamente en una cosa; terminar con esto lo más pronto posible, cuanto más rápido mucho mejor. Zabini ya había visto su beso con Rose, así que la apuesta estaba un ochenta porciento ganada, pero ahora...¿qué más quedaba por hacer?... Y aun quedaban tres días por delante...

OOOO

-¡Scorpius!-grito Rose al verlo pasar a metros de ella. Este volteo y le sonrió gratamente.-¿Cómo estas?-dijo abrazándolo. Aquel abrazo destrozo por completo a Malfoy, se sentía un bastardo por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pues mucho mejor, desde que llegaste-dijo cariñosamente.

-Mi próxima clase es dentro de un buen rato, ¿quieres...caminar un poco?-este acepto y se dirigieron a los jardines.

-Rose...¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo una vocecilla detrás de ellos. Era Lyssander. Scorpius se tenso al igual que él, y comenzó.

-Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo-dijo mordazmente.

-Pues que pena, pero no te pregunte a ti-dijo para luego mirar dulcemente a Rose. Para su mala suerte, Rose sentía pena por Lyssander, al verlo allí pidiendo de hablar, ella no era tan fría como para hacer que nada había pasado entre ellos.

-¿Qué quieres hablar Lyssander?-dijo en un tono cansado. Ante aquella respuesta, Scorpius volteo vertiginosamente hacia Rose.

-En privado-dijo mirando a Malfoy.

-Lyssander, hablas aquí, o te largas.-dijo impaciente. Este bufo, pero acepto.

-Rose...yo no quiero perderte...Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, no sabes cuanto me duele estar lejos de ti-dijo comenzándose a acercarse. Malfoy estaba mas que alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

-Lyssander, con lo que has hecho me sobre, y basta, para saber que es lo que quieres.-Rose podía sentir como la respiración de Scorpius se tornaba pesada y más acelerada a cada paso de Lyssander daba.

-Rose, sabes que no es a ella a la que quiero, sino a...ti-dijo estirando su mano para tocarla, pero algo jalo de Rose impidiendo de Lyssander lo hiciera. Esta volteo y miro a Scorpius quien tenía su mano en su cintura, había sido él, quien había jalado de ella, para impedir que Lyssander la tocara.

-Malfoy, tu no te metas-dijo amenazadoramente.

-Me meto cuanto quiero, ¿entendiste?-dijo corrosivo. Lyssander estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre Malfoy, cuando Rose se metió entre medio.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo y miro a Lyssander fijamente.-No volveré contigo, si eso es lo que tratas de hacer.-Lyssander respiraba agitadamente, pero no replico nada.-Vamos Scorpius.-dijo y este no necesito más, Rose estaba bien sujetada pues este no quitaba su mano de su cintura.

-Ese estúpido, quien se cree para...-murmuraba sin cesar apretando ligeramente la cintura de Rose.

-Scorpius-dijo deteniéndose.-Cálmate-dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba decidido, después de lo que había pasado Rose ya no podía negar que quería profundamente a Scorpius, más de lo que ella quisiera quererlo. Pero por una vez, le daría una oportunidad, creería en él y se permitiría pensar, que tal ves, él realmente la quería...

Malfoy, se olvido absolutamente de todo, y se concentro en Rose, quien estaba enfrente suyo, mirándolo cariñosamente. La necesitaba, ya era un hecho, y si le molestaba demasiado que cualquier idiota se le acercase, pues según él ellos no la merecían...¿pero acaso él si?

Sin pensarlo dos vez, beso ferozmente a Rose, tomándola posesivamente de la nuca y profundizando el beso.

-No dejare que ese estúpido se te acerque...-dijo separándose un poco de Rose, pero volviéndose a juntar al instante.

Scorpius estaba totalmente perdido. Aunque su mente rechazase la idea, estaba enamorado de Rose, y no había nada que hacer. Cada vez que la veía cada beso que le daba, era un empujón más para estar rendido a sus pies.

OOOO

El día casi acababa, y al finalizar la semana, los alumnos que así lo quisiesen podía volver a sus hogares, pues se avecinaba Navidad. Rose sabía que Scorpius tenía Defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que decidió esperarlo fuera del salón. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, una horda de alumnos salía de este, pero ninguno era su rubio. Espero pero él no estaba allí, pero decidió quedarse, algo le decía que lo haga.

-¿De que quieres hablar Scorpius?-se escucho una voz en el salón, al parecer Scorpius se había quedado para hablar con alguien.

-Zabini, escucha, ya hice todo lo que...-pero este lo interrumpió.

-Tiene que terminar la semana Scorpius, y aun falta un día.

-¡Zabini, por favor! Terminemos esta estúpida apuesta de una vez por todas.-Rose escuchaba intrigada, ¿de que apuesta estaría hablando?-Ya la conquiste, lo has visto con tus propios ojos, ¿qué mas quieres?-Esto no le gustaba absolutamente nada a Rose.

-Que aguantes un día más.

-No puedo Zabini, no puedo seguir ... así.

-Lo hubieras pensando antes de apostar acerca de ella...

-Rose no tiene la culpa...-aquello la dejo atónita, si era todo como ella pensaba...¿Acaso solo había sido solo una apuesta?

No creo que haya sido muy largo pero creo que lo deje en un punto interesante :P. Las aprecio demasiado lectoras. Tratare de postear algo en mis vacaciones. MUCHAS GRACIAS! De todo corazón.


	13. Chapter 13

Estoy de vuelta después de tanto tiempo! Sinceramente los he extrañado un montón!. Debo decir que el fic esta llegando a su final, no ahora pero muy pronto. Gracias por su paciencia, pero ahora si a escribir! (Perdonen si hay errores gramaticales, es que estoy muy ansiosa por postear)

**Capitulo 13: ¿Ahora?**

-Rose no tiene la culpa...-aquello la dejo atónita, si era todo como ella pensaba...¿Acaso solo había sido solo una apuesta? Las ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza, recuerdos, frases y... aquellos besos de Scorpius...¿Realmente había sido una apuesta?

Rose se recostó sobre la fría pared, ya no escuchaba la conversación, sino que trataba de razonar todo en su mente. Cuando de repente un inmenso dolor broto dentro de ella, el cual se fue expandiendo poco a poco hacia cada extremidad de su cuerpo. El pecho le dolía y sentía como los ojos comenzaban a arderle. Se llevo una mano a la boca, intentando reprimir un gemido para no ser escuchada. Lentamente se incorporo, tomo sus cosas que había dejado en el suelo, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía algún lugar.

Mientras tanto en el salón Scorpius continuaba su discusión con Zabini.

-Zabini esto fue suficiente, no voy a seguir con esto. Ya te he demostrado todo lo que pediste.

-¿Pues es que no aguantas un día más?

-¿Y tu para que quieres un día más?-dijo Scorpius fuera de sus casillas, ante el pensamiento tan retorcido de su amigo.

-Pues...todo puede cambiar, ¿no?-Zabini tomo sus cosas, y dándole una palmada en el hombro salió sin prisa del salón. Scorpius se quedo allí contemplando la nada.

-_Solo un día más y esto se habrá acabado_-pensaba iluso, pues él bien sabia que no se terminarían allí todos sus problemas, quedaba Rose, y todo lo que él había generado.

Luego de varios minutos tomo sus cosas y se fue a refugiarse en los silenciosos pasillos de la biblioteca.

Rose aun continuaba vagando sin aparente rumbo por el castillo, mientras su mente se deliberaba en una candente pelea. ¿Por qué se habría permitido quererle de la manera en que lo hacía? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que aquellos planes en el cual, Malfoy y ella estaban juntos eran totalmente utópicos? Le dolía quererle, pero aun más le dolía el haberse permitido soñar con algo que era prácticamente ridículo, absurdo e irrisorio. ¿Malfoy y ella?. Pero nada de aquel dolor pudo comparársele cuando cayo en la cuenta de que Scorpius no la amaba como decía, que todo lo que hizo cuando se había encontrado con Lyssander, aquel comportamiento celoso, no eran más que una muy buena actuación, todas las cosas que le dijo, todo era una completa mentira.

Su mundo se rompió en pedazos, todo el lo que creía se derrumbo rápidamente. No obstante, aun había una pregunta rondando en su cabeza, ¿por qué? ¿por qué a ella?, eso aun no lo podía descifrar.

Aunque por otro lado, la parte ingenua de ella, decía que tenía que darle una oportunidad para explicar todo lo sucedido, la charla y demás. Que quizás ella estaba sacando conclusiones de manera presurosa, y que había cosas que todavía no sabía. Y estaba segura de que los besos de Malfoy no había sido ninguna actuación.

Entretanto su mente debatía por que pensar acerca de Scorpius, sus pies la guiaron a un conocido lugar; La biblioteca. Una débil mueca afloro en los labios de Rose, semejante a una sonrisa, podría pasarse allí un rato y despejarse de todo aquel tormento. Abrió la puerta y busco la mesa más cercana que tuvo, tomo cualquier libro y se dispuso a leer. Sus ojos recorrían los renglones pero no podía llegar a comprender ni una sola palabra de los que en ellos decían. Era inevitable poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Malfoy y su gran mentira. Dejo el libro a un costado y apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos, dejándose llevar. Las lagrimas recorrían sin cesar su rostro, cayendo irregularmente en la mesa. Quería gritar, romper absolutamente todo, estaba enojada con el mundo en sí. Su mejor amiga, no estaba para consolarla, ni siquiera escucharla, su primo, su mano derecha, tampoco, Lyssander había resultado un completo idiota. ¿A quien tenía para desahogarse? Se sentía completamente sola.

En la biblioteca no había absolutamente un alma, solo Rose, cuando la puerta se abrió sigilosamente. Rose no había escucho el crepitar de esta. Un joven estaba parado a unos metros de la mesa en donde ella se encontraba, sin pronunciar una palabra.

Luego de algunos segundos, Rose paso su húmeda mano, por sus mejillas y sintió a alguien a su lado. Estaba tiesa, lentamente comenzó a voltear.

-¿Por qué lloras?-dijo el muchacho un tanto enojado.

-Lyssander no estoy de humor, vete...-dijo ocultando su rostro nuevamente entre las manos.

-Rose...-dijo sentándose a su lado.-¿Qué sucede?-le parecía absurdo que Lyssander estuviera hay consolándola, en realidad hubiera querido que fuese Scorpius diciéndole que todo lo que había escuchado no era verdad, y que realmente la amaba, pero no. Debía ser realista.-Dime...-dijo cariñosamente abrazándola, aquello quebranto aun más, si es que era posible a Rose. Después de sentirse completamente sola, aquel abrazo era demasiado pedir. Sin decir nada correspondió su abrazo y lloro silenciosamente algunos segundos.-¿Me dirás por qué estas así?-dijo dulcemente, corriéndole el cabello del rostro.

-No es nada-dijo secándose las lagrimas e tratando de sonreír.

-Rose-dijo en tono de reproche.

-No quiero hablar de eso, ¿si?-este no dijo nada, y se quedo allí con ella. Lyssander poso una mano sobre su rostro limpiándole una lagrima que caía por su mejilla, cuando en aquel momento otra persona más irrumpió en la biblioteca.

-Quítale las manos de encima Lyssander.-dijo Scorpius detrás de estos. Este respiraba con gran dificultad, sus pómulos estaban ardiendo y sus puños estaban tan apretados que le hacían doler. Rose, al verlo, no pudo evitar volver a sentir aquel terrible dolor en el pecho. Pero tomo todas las pocas fuerza que le quedaban y respondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?-aquello no había sonado tan "amenazador" como ella pretendía. A tal pregunta Scorpius se sorprendió, sus puños cayeron y su enrojecida cara, volvía a su color natural.

-P-pero Rose, ¿qué pasa?...-dijo sin entender.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasa?-dijo esta levantándose bruscamente.-Tu juego se termino Malfoy.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?-dijo Lyssander levantándose precipitadamente de su silla, pero al ver que no recibía respuesta de Rose, interrogo a Malfoy.-¿Qué demonios le has hecho?-dijo acercándose vertiginosamente a Scorpius.

-No es asunto tuyo, Scamander-dijo volviendo a enfurecer.

-¡Ya basta los dos!-dijo y luego se dirigió a Malfoy.-Ya se acerca de tu "apuesta" con Zabini. ¿Así que todo fue una farsa?-dijo y su voz comenzaba a quebrase.

-Rose, no yo...

-¿¡Tu que! ¿eh?, ¿Piensas que solo soy un juguete, el cual puedes apostar, y jugar a tu antojo? Lamento decirte que no-dijo y una amarga lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¡Rose, escúchame! Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero eso no quita que lo que hice sea lo que realmente siento-dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Rose, pero era inútil.

-Pues ya no me interesa...Ah y por cierto ¿puede saberse que apostaste?-hubo un corto e incomodo silencio.

-Yo...

-Seme sincero-ordeno Rose, aun llorando.

-Que si te conquistaba, Zabini me daría cualquier cosa que yo quisiese-dijo omitiendo la parte de que si él perdía Zabini era el que la conquistaría.

-Ya veo...¿Y todavía sostienes que todo lo que hiciste, lo hiciste realmente porque me querías?-dijo sin esperar respuesta. Tomo sus cosas, y salió presididamente de la biblioteca.

-_Perfecto_-pensó. Aunque Rose había salido, aun quedaba Lyssander, quien notablemente estaba furioso.

-Como te atreviste-dijo arremangándose.

-Al menos yo no la he engañado con cualquier otra-dijo igual de furioso que él. Sin más comenzó la pelea, Lyssander lanzaba puñetazos en todas direcciones, mientras que Scorpius esquivaba la mayor parte de ellos. Malfoy, también propinaba golpes en el estomago de Lyssander, el cual se doblo de dolor, y fue entonces que Scorpius le pego con la rodilla en el pecho. Lyssander yacía en el piso gimoteando de dolor, cuando Scorpius estaba listo para irse, pero algo lo tomo por el antebrazo, e hizo que voltease. Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue el puño de Lyssander estrellándose en su cara.


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno, he de anunciar tristemente que la historia esta llegando a su fin, pensé mucho en terminarlo en este capitulo, pero creo que haré un capitulo más. Así que GRACIAS a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer mi historia. Gracias de corazón!

**Capitulo 14: Carrera contra el tiempo.**

No sabía que estaba pasando, se sentía mareado y la cara le dolía inmensamente. Luego de unos segundos, se percato de que estaba en una superficie mullida, claramente no era el frío y áspero suelo de la biblioteca. Abrió sus ojos lentamente la luz de la habitación lo cegaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo esperando una respuesta.

-En la enfermería-dijo Madam Pomfrey, quien estaba depositando frascos de colores extraños en la mesita al lado de la cama de Scorpius.-Tu y ese muchachito vinieron seriamente lastimados.- Scorpius volteo hacia su izquierda y allí estaba Lyssander, quien yacía dormido.-No se que le habrá pasado al muchacho, pero tenía una fuerte contusión en su estomago. No se que habrán echo pero la próxima vez tengan más cuidado.-Malfoy no entendía a que se refería, pero luego entendió que quizás Lyssander luego de haberle propinar aquel puñetazo, habrá pensado lo peor y lo llevo a la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey había terminado de mezclar posiciones y le acercaba un pequeño vaso de color grisáceo a Malfoy.-Tómalo te sentirás mejor.-Scorpius lo tomo asqueado por el aroma que destilaba.

-¿Podré irme pronto?-a lo cual Madam Pomfrey simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se retiro para ir con Lyssander.

Después de unos minutos Scorpius, se levanto ágilmente, se sentía mucho mejor. El intenso dolor que antes tenía en la cara, había desaparecido totalmente, y los pequeños raspones a lo largo de su cuerpo había desaparecido. Salió presuroso de la enfermería y se asombro de lo tarde que era, no sabía cuando tiempo había estado inconsciente. Dedujo que aun no era muy tarde para comer algún bocadillo, así que se dirigió al Gran Salón.

Scorpius se encontraba en la puerta de este, cuando se detuvo. Repentinamente todos los recuerdos acerca de aquella tarde se agolparon en su cabeza. Lyssander gritando, Rose llorando y poniendo al descubierto su repugnante apuesta. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Se sentía terrible por lo ocurrido pero más que nada por haberle mentido, y haber engañado a Rose. Pero irónicamente no se arrepentía de haber echo aquella apuesta, pues si no hubiera sido por eso nunca hubiera podido conocer a Rose, tal como lo había echo.

-Scorpius, que pálido luces.-dijo jocoso Zabini, quien estaba saliendo del Gran Salón. Malfoy, al oír al muchacho cambio de semblante vertiginosamente, tornándose en una mueca de desprecio.-¿por qué me miras así?-dijo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero aun Scorpius no contestaba-Ah...Debe ser por Rose, ¿no es así?.-La sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas, y una rabia incontenible se apoderaba de él, pero no buscaba otra pelea insignificante.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Zabini.-Este se acerco un poco más.

-¿Qué no piense que, Scorpius?¿En seducir a Rose?-Scorpius trago saliva con gran esfuerzo. Le faltaba la voz, y un gran nudo se hacía presente en su garganta. Necesitaba hacer algo. Cerro sus puños fuertemente y acorto la distancia entre ellos, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Si solo llegases a tocarla-susurro mordazmente-No quisieras saber que te pasara.-dijo y luego lo dejo, al ver el miedo en sus ojos. Hecho una furia se dirigió a su sala común, pues aquella escena le había cerrado el apetito.

OOOO

Scorpius se levanto sobresaltado pensando en Rose. Era su último día, debía hacer algo tenía que ganar la apuesta, y recuperarla de algún modo. Pero para su desgracia hoy también partía el tren, pues se avecinaban la Navidad, y la mayoría de los alumnos incluyéndolo, irían a sus hogares y según sabía Rose también viajaría. Así que no poseía de mucho tiempo a su favor. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al Gran Salón, pues por mucho que quisiera negarlo se moría de hambre y no llegaría a ningún lugar en tales condiciones.

Mientras Scorpius engullía rápidamente todo lo que estaba a su alcance, divisó a su pelirroja, quien estaba entrando acompañada de dos personas; Albus y Lyssander. El primero parecía reprocharle algo, a lo cual Rose hacía caso omiso, lo cual enfurecía aun más a Albus; y el segundo con expresión solemne parecía apoyar lo que Albus estaba diciendo. Malfoy supuso muy bien de que se trataba. Parecía que Albus no tenía ánimos de terminar aquella discusión pero Rose volteo velozmente, quedando frente a los dos sujetos, y muy enojado profirió algunas palabras, y ambos muchachos quedaron atónitos. Y luego Rose se dirigió sola a la mesa de su caza.

Scorpius había dejado de comer, para fijarse en ella, quien desde luego sintió la mirada de alguien sobre si. A los pocos segundos esta noto que Scorpius la estaba mirando fijamente, pero desvió su mirada incómodamente. Malfoy espero hasta que Rose terminara de desayunar, y cuando salió fuera, él la siguió sigilosamente. Y cuando estuvieron en un lugar sin tantas personas, la tomo del antebrazo haciéndola girar.

-Rose...-dijo pero esta al notar de quien se trataba, se soltó bruscamente.

-No quiero hablar contigo.-dijo secamente.

-Por favor... tu no sabes...

-¡¿Qué no se?¡¿Qué no se? Malfoy eres un...-dijo pero no pudo decirle nada, la rabia que la oprimía se convirtió en llanto.

-Rose déjame explicarte como sucedió.

-Lo has dejado bastante claro cuando estabas hablando con Zabini ayer.

-Es que no entiendes...

-¿No entiendo como es que pudiste apostar sobre mi? Pues tienes razón no lo entiendo.

-No, no eso. Sino...-dijo tratando de excusarse, pero Rose tenía razón, él no tendría porque haber apostado tal cosa.

-Y yo que...-dijo Rose desviando su mirada-me permití pensar que tal vez...-dijo y cada palabra que decía, era devastador para él, sabía que había obrado mal, pero él la amaba.-tal vez tu y yo podríamos...-dijo pero no completo la frase, pensando en lo absurdo que sonaba.

-Rose, todo lo que paso entre nosotros fue real...-dijo tomándole delicadamente la mano.

-¡No, no lo fue! Todo lo que paso fue una mentira. Gracias por haber actuado como si te importase, pero sabes no te necesito. Estaba bien sin ti, y lo estaré. Adiós.-dijo decididamente, y se fue presurosa a su habitación.

Quien habría de pensar, que algo que tanto quieres puede hacerte tan...mal.


	15. Chapter 15

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que subí el último capitulo, seguramente la mayoría de mis lectores ya no me leerán más pero espero que si. Debo confesarles cuanto lo siento de no poder subir el último capitulo de la historia, lo pospuse demasiado tiempo y luego entre en la facultad y tuve menos tiempo aun. Así que con mis sinceras disculpas escribo con todo el amor hacia ustedes que siempre se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo y comentarme para regalarles esta historia a ustedes; mis lectores. Gracias de corazón.

**Capítulo 15: La Carta.**

-Rose, todo lo que paso entre nosotros fue real...-dijo tomándole delicadamente la mano.

-¡No, no lo fue! Todo lo que paso fue una mentira. Gracias por haber actuado como si te importase, pero sabes, no te necesito. Estaba bien sin ti, y lo estaré. Adiós.-dijo decididamente, y se fue presurosa a su habitación.

Quien habría de pensar, que algo que tanto quieres puede hacerte tan...mal.

~ O ~ O ~

El tiempo se escurría entre sus manos y las ideas huían de su mente. No le ayudaba pensar que Zabini intentaría seducirla o peor aun...Lyssander. En su mente no cabía tal posibilidad, no permitiría que aquel idiota vuelva a herirla de nuevo...pero ¿acaso él no la había herido mucho más al engañarla de aquella manera? No era hora de que su mente pusiese a debatirse acerca de la moral de sus actos, lo único que importaba ahora era hablar con Rose y aclarar absolutamente todo. Pues, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Albus. Fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, aunque también pensó en aquella misma mañana en que había visto el enojo de su amigo y seguramente debía ser a causa de él. Pero no le importo. Corrió por los atestados pasillos del castillo, que eran un revuelo por la partida del tren, estudiantes con grandes baúles estorbaban el paso de Scorpius. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte, ni en el Gran Salón, ni en la Sala Común de Slytherin, ni en ningún otro lado a donde Albus concurriera, así que decidió buscar fuera.

Los jardines a comparación de los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, debido al frío invernal de la estación. Scorpius recorrió a trote la mayor parte de los jardines pero aun así no encontraba a Albus por ningún lado. Repentinamente paro para poder recuperar el aire, no sentía la mayor parte de su cara debido al frío y estaba comenzándose a sentir un tanto mareado.

-¡Albus!-exclamó con el poco aire que le quedaba. Este salió detrás de un árbol y estaba encaminándose hacia el castillo al escuchar aquel llamado.

-Scorpius.-dijo secamente al verlo.-¿qué quieres?

-Necesito hablar con Rose-dijo suplicante, recuperando su postura.

-Ella no quiere hablar contigo.-dijo para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse.

-¡Albus escúchame! Tu...tu no sabes cuanto amo a Rose. Tienes que ayudarme-dijo tomando el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Pues si tanto la querías, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto Scorpius?-dijo manteniendo su tono de voz, pero en sus palabras se notaba el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

-Albus...lo reconozco fui un idiota, un imbécil, el peor al apostar tal cosa pero tienes que entender...

-¡¿Entender?-dijo moviéndose bruscamente y liberándose de la mano de Scorpius.

-Escúchame-dijo impacientándose.-Tu no sabes por lo que he pasado, y todo lo que he sufrido. Desde el segundo día en que conocí a Rose, supe que no podría usarla como un juguete, conquistarla y dejarla así como así...-dijo avergonzado por revelar sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo.

-Entonces dime, ¿por qué seguiste con esta farsa si nunca la quisiste lastimar?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque...porque...-dijo y agacho la mirada.

-Lo ves, tu solamente..-pero Scorpius no lo dejo terminar.

-Porque realmente quería hacerlo.-dijo y volvió a levantar la mirada. Sus palabras sonaban duras, pero su expresión y sus ojos vidriosos decían otra cosa, Scorpius realmente la amaba.-Estuve mintiéndome todo este tiempo, diciendo que solo lo hacía por esa estúpida apuesta, pero no es verdad. La amo Albus, la amo como nadie en este mundo la podría amar.-Sonaba muy sincero. Este lo miro y sabía que decía la verdad, lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Agacho su cabeza por un momento para luego suspirar.

-Esta bien...-dijo Albus, y un brillo especial surgió en los ojos de Scorpius.

-Muchas Gracias-dijo con franqueza, Albus nunca lo había visto de tal manera antes y en el fondo, aunque fuera con su pequeña prima a la cual él adoraba, estaba feliz por él.

-Entonces...en que puedo ayudarte.-dijo esbozando una sonrisa tan típica de Albus.

-Necesito que le des esto.-dijo extendiéndole una carta.-Por favor asegúrate de que la lea.- Albus le dedicó una sonrisa y salió vertiginosamente hacía el castillo en busca de Rose.

~ O ~ O ~

-Rose, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Albus a su prima quien estaba con sus baúles a punto de subirlos al Tren.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo un tanto asustada. La melancolía en sus ojos, era devastadora, y Albus se pregunto si estaría haciendo lo correcto o estaría perjudicando a Rose.

-Yo...necesito hablarte de algo...-dijo y le ayudo a cargar sus cosas, para luego llevársela a un costado en donde hubiera menos gente.-Rose yo se que...-dijo sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.-Se que Scorpius te mintió pero...

-Albus, no necesito que me des otro sermón de tu parte. Y realmente no quiero hablar de él.-dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-P-pero tienes que saber que...

-¿Lista?-dijo una voz tras Albus, era el inoportuno de Lyssander. Albus aunque un poco atónito por la situación trataba de hablar con su prima pero aquel imbécil se lo impedía.

-Basta Albus, por favor. Déjalo ya. Lo que sucedió es pasado, Scorpius ya no me importa.-dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, tomo la mano de Lyssander y comenzó a encaminarse hacia en tren. Albus aun tenía la carta en su bolsillo, presurosamente la saco, y se la puso en el bolsillo antes de que Rose se alejara por completo rogando que se diera cuenta a tiempo.

Rose subió al tren y repentinamente volteo porque algo le decía que lo hiciera, pero no él no estaba allí. Scorpius le había mentido, no era el hombre que pensaba y no vendría a declárale un amor que nunca había existido, tenía que volver a la dura realidad. Él nunca la quiso.

Antes aquellos pensamientos, se le cruzaban todas las cosas que había vivido juntos hasta ese momento y...aquellos besos. Una punzada broto de su pecho, pero ella reprimió sus lagrimas. No sufriría más por alguien que no lo merecía.

Entro en el compartimiento más cercano que encontró, y recordó a principios de año cuando había viajado con él...Las cosas había cambiado mucho desde ese entonces. Suspiró y se dejo caer sobre la ventana mirando como la gente abordaba el tren y repentinamente recordó que Scorpius también viajaría ese día a su respectiva casa, el corazón le dio un vuelco...tal vez, tal vez estaría esperando algún momento para pedirle perdón o... ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Aun tenia esperanza? Sonrió ante la absurda idea.

El tren había partido y Rose aun miraba con anhelo la puerta del compartimiento esperando a _**él**_ se apareciese, pero... los minutos pasaban y nadie se aparecía.

Rose comenzó a pensar en las palabras de su primo, ¿por qué ahora defendía a Scorpius? Si hacía no mas de unas cuantas horas atrás estaba echo una furia y no podía siquiera nombrarlo. Ahora que recordaba Albus también viajaba en el tren, y era extraño no verlo por allí, quizás la habrá estado buscando pero debido al mar de gente que se había formado en los pasillos del tren, habría desistido de su búsqueda. Por un momento pensó en buscarlo, pero seguramente él estaría por allí cerca y aunque ella quisiera verlo, le dolía y mucho, no soportaría su indiferencia, ya que ella solo había sido una vulgar apuesta...

Luego de unos minutos una voz anunció que pronto llegaríamos a la estación King Cross, y todas aquellas esperanzas que Rose albergaban se marchitaban de a poco dejando un gran vacio en ella.

No había querido hablar durante todo el viaje y Lyssander que se había despertado a causa del anuncio, la miro preocupado.

-Odio que estés así. Y aún más sabiendo que es por el estúpido de...

-Lyssander basta.-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.-tu no has sido mucho mejor que él como para decir tales cosas.-Lyssander avergonzado calló, miro por la ventana y volvió a mirarla a ella.

-Tal vez un dulce te reanime.-dijo sonriendo de costado, y en ese momento ella recordó que tenía un par de ranas de chocolate en su bolsillo... Pero había allí algo más que dulces, algo un poco más duro, lo tomó y lo sacó. Una carta. Rose se extraño pues no recordaba haber guardado ninguna. La abrió apresurada y comenzó a leer:

_Rose,_

_Espero que no sea tarde cuando leas esto. Quisiera pedirte disculpas por haber echo lo que hice, pero tu sabes solamente la mitad de los hechos. Si, todo comenzó con aquella estúpida apuesta en donde prometí conquistarte, pero al ir conociéndote descubrí en ti a alguien que nunca hubiese imaginado. Seguramente pensaras que eres la única victima de todo esto, pero ambos lo fuimos. Rose...me enamore de ti, y lo digo sinceramente, aquí ya no hay ninguna apuesta ni nada, es simplemente la verdad..._

_Esperare hasta el tren arribe en la estación para escuchar tu respuesta. Entenderé que no quieras volverme a ver después de todo lo que hice, así que si decides olvidar todo esto no te culpare...Quizás entonces fue un error que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, pero fue un error que agradezco haber cometido, pues te conocí a ti._

_Te Amo._

Repentinamente el tren se detuvo, Rose con lagrimas en sus ojos arrugo la carta entre sus manos, tomo sus pertenencias, y salió corriendo del compartimiento. Sin embargo se encontró con un mundo de alumnos empujándose para salir, y entre los que Rose no podía hacerse paso. Desesperada buscaba entre las cabezas de los alumnos algún rubio que resaltase pero no encontraba a ninguno. Luego de un arduo forcejeo logro salir al anden, y comenzó a mirar hacía todos lados, aun con la carta de Scorpius en la mano.

-Demasiado tarde...-dijo en un profundo suspiró, enjuagándose las lagrimas.

-A ver si te mueves Weasley que no tenemos toda la tarde.-dijeron en tono jocoso. Aquella voz, ella la conocía muy bien. Volteo rápidamente y allí estaba él, sonriendo de lado y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-Veo que has leído la carta-dijo agachando la mirada.

-Si-dijo bruscamente al no saber como actuar o que decir.-Yo...yo...-dijo pero no se necesitaban palabras para aquello. Rose se abalanzo sobre Scorpius, lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso. Era eso que tanto necesitaba, estar entre sus brazos y sentirse plenamente suya. Sentirse querida, sentir que la amaba realmente.

-Te amo-aquellas palabras salieron de lo más profundo de su alma.-Y nunca fuiste simplemente una apuesta, y no, nunca podrías serlo.-dijo acariciando dulcemente su mejilla para fundirse en el más dulce de los besos.

**Fin.**

~ O ~ O ~

_Espero que les haya gustado no creo que quede ciento por ciento convencida con este final, pero es uno que me gusto mucho. Gracias nuevamente por su tiempo, los apreció muchísimo!_


End file.
